


雪岭奇缘

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, 中华小子paro, 女装利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	雪岭奇缘

一  
这可真是场大雪。  
艾伦挥动着手里的扫把想到，他衣袖外的双手冻得发红，双手握久了扫帚的编织结，他只觉得又痛又痒，他再一次用力挥动扫帚，积雪终于随着扫帚前端移动，露出因为积雪浸润而颜色更加深沉的石板地面。艾伦想拧拧肩膀，松开手时指节活动的舒畅感敲响了年轻人的警钟，他立刻把舒展到一半的双手重新放牢到扫把上，可不能放松，短暂的舒适最容易击垮意志，哪怕仅仅是打扫积雪这件事。  
他身边的女孩从刚刚起就在观察他的动作，此刻那女孩把自己的扫把单手持着，向艾伦伸出手来，“艾伦，要我帮忙么。”  
“谢谢你三笠，我想不必，”艾伦说着继续手上清扫的动作，“我想你可以帮帮爱尔敏。”  
“……不，”他身旁的男孩打了喷嚏，“我想我自己可以。”  
“说起来，”艾伦移动着脚下的位置，“其他人，从扫雪开始就没看见。”  
“如果你指的是萨沙，她还在因为昨晚跑去偷吃被罚……阿嚏……让去挑水了，”爱尔敏裹紧了自己的衣服，“你知道康尼和我们不是一起的，他应该去练武了。”  
“萨沙……”艾伦想开口又瞟了一眼自己身旁的女孩，小心地斟酌用词，“现在我都觉得少林寺居然能收女弟子实在是不可思议。”  
少林寺的武僧汉尼斯在上次下山时遇到了一批孩子，府尹家的艾伦，侍郎家的爱尔敏，马夫家的让，还有将军家的三笠和伙夫家的萨沙，这些孩子想跟着他到少林寺学武，做少林寺的俗家弟子。  
汉尼斯合十双手，“贫僧怕是做不了主，如果几位小施主诚心要习武，可以跟我回寺里面见方丈，”他顿了顿，“两位女施主就请回吧，少林寺不招收女弟子。”  
话是这么说，三笠和萨沙悄悄跟了一路，汉尼斯最终也没把她们赶回去。  
打开寺门听明来意的小和尚瞪大了双眼，“哈？”他震惊地杵在门口，“先不说这匹马，这三位女施主是怎么回事，少林寺不招收女弟子。”  
“谁是马——”  
“那个，其实我是男——”  
汉尼斯长老浑厚的嗓门盖过了这两个孩子争先恐后的说话声。  
“康尼，你先去通报方丈。”  
“是！”突然意识到自己失误的小和尚忙点头，迈步之前仍把狐疑的目光在两个丫头身上瞟来瞟去，他在听到基斯方丈同意招收这几个孩子做俗家弟子时默念了数声“阿弥陀佛”，即便这样，他仍感到佛祖欺骗了自己。  
为了这两个女孩他们还专门空出了一间屋舍。

基斯方丈将信件置于膝上，三个孩子扫完雪，此刻正坐在他对面。  
“雪涧派的人来信，请我寺派几名俗家弟子护送他们姑娘一程，”他有些头疼地想着那封语气强硬的信，“你们几个准备一下，明天就出发吧。”  
“等等，方丈……就我们几个？我是说，”艾伦的眼里写满了困惑，“一位同行的长老也没有吗？”  
“我倒忘了，”基斯方丈叹气，“你们是俗家子弟，此前不曾关心武林中事，这雪涧派又是武林中孤高一派，你们不知晓也是自然，雪涧派全是女人。”……少林正式子弟还是不要同行的好。  
“……方丈，”艾伦眨眼，年轻人总是压不住疑问，“若雪涧派是孤高独往的一派，为何还会有求于少林。”  
……这算哪门子有求，那封活似命令的信在基斯方丈心里挥之不去，方丈合掌念了句佛经，这才说道，“贫僧和他们的姑娘……是老相识。”  
……您不是说了那个门派全是女人，少林又不近女色……  
还想问的艾伦被爱尔敏扯住袖子，男孩向他眨眨眼，瞟向门口晃过的练武回来的康尼。  
三个人齐声向方丈告辞。

“……你们是从没听过雪涧派吗。”棍子被康尼扛在肩上，小和尚怜悯地扫了他们一眼，“方丈居然派你们这三个什么都不懂的家伙去护送姑娘。”  
“我想问这个问题很久了，”艾伦拍拍康尼的胳膊，“这个‘姑娘’是个什么叫法。”  
“哦，雪涧派的历任掌门都叫姑娘，她们门派除了外门侍卫偶尔会有几个男人外，所有派内弟子都是女人，以前雪岭上还有三个仙女。”他把棍子取下来在手中打了个花，“你们不知晓这个门派也挺正常，不能让门派被记载是三仙女留下的规矩。”  
“仙女……”艾伦捏了捏耳廓，怀疑康尼随便拿了某个传说来糊弄他。  
“玛利亚，露丝，希娜，”康尼补充，对上艾伦“这不是重点”的眼神，皱着眉继续解释，“她们门派刚建立的时候她们还叫三妖婆，八大门派围攻雪岭那次伤亡极其惨重，直到后来她们三个一夜之间灭了魔教，又救八大门派于危难之中，她们才被称为仙女，这三个人容颜不老，武功又深不可测，即便姑娘换代，有这几位长老坐镇，整个武林都没人敢惹这个门派，她们下的请求相当于命令。”  
“这几位仙女，”爱尔敏还在回味康尼说的前一段话，这时才抓准了“以前”这个词，“现在不在了？”  
“自从这任姑娘接管门派，这三个人就下落不明了。”  
“也就是说，”爱尔敏蹲下来，捏住石子在地板上划着，“现在这位姑娘同样拥有让雪涧派的请求等同于命令的实力。”  
“康尼，”考虑到明天的任务，艾伦搭住康尼的肩膀，“可以和我们讲讲这位姑娘吗？”  
康尼翻了个白眼，扭肩从艾伦掌下钻出来，“你明日就去送他了，你自己看不就行了，我再不回去要被师父罚了。”

二  
实际上还未等到明日，当天夜里雪涧派的马车便停在了少林寺的山脚下。马车一共两辆，车厢通体素白，车轮黑得发亮，车前套着两匹白马。环着马车的是六名女侍和四名男性侍卫，均是着了一身白。这两车十人静立在映着月光的雪地上，像是仙界来的仪仗，又像是去往阴间的幽魂。  
行了三日，艾伦发现这个坐落于北部雪岭之上的门派并不如想象中的严肃，护送马车的女侍时不时便互相闲谈，几位男性卫士更是吵架拌嘴得十分频繁，有时其中两个还会离队去打一架，畅快了之后再追上来，这几个人不像是护送着人去办事，倒更像是出游，和这几个热闹的家伙终日结伴，三个孩子也和他们混熟了。  
经常咬到舌头的澳路欧侍卫是个话唠，尽管他十句话有九句不在点子上，每当这个时候艾伦总是更愿意与佩特拉女侍交谈。佩特拉温柔又善解人意，艾伦曾经因为雪涧派对掌门的特殊称呼而苦恼了好一阵儿他该如何称呼那些侍女，最终决定叫她们前辈。易于相处的同行者让这次委托进行地轻松愉快，只有一件事艾伦有些遗憾，他们走了三天，他还一次都没有见过那位姑娘。  
佩特拉告诉他，姑娘就坐在靠前的那辆马车里，后面那辆马车，谁要是走累了随时可以钻进去休息。她刚开口时，三个孩子都不相信，直到佩特拉领着年龄较小的侍女赫利斯塔进后面那辆马车里歇了半日，他们才相信这件事的真实性。有时伊莎贝拉侍女也会到后面那辆马车坐会儿，倒是爱尔敏经常被艾伦和三笠赶进后面那辆马车里休息。  
自出发之日起，前面那辆马车里未曾传出半声动静，有时艾伦会忍不住怀疑他们是不是在陪这个门派玩障眼法，要护送的姑娘根本不在车里。倘若那姑娘真的和他们同行，看这一路上侍从如此自在，又准备了随时供同行者休息的马车，那姑娘应该是位体谅下属又极好相处的主。  
途中他们收到一封飞鸽传书，佩特拉取下信来，向车厢递过去，“姑娘，是太子的信。”她说话时仅有唤掌门的那半句带上恭敬语气，这太子的信听起来倒和布衣之书一般。她禀告完毕，将信送到窗前。  
车厢的帘子被掀开一角，探出的手轻轻接过信封，这只手手掌较小，五指纤长，玉瓷般的颜色，伸掌接信时，顺着手掌可以看到细白的腕子，只觉那接信的动作带着几分柔软，待这只手再抓住车帘时，褶皱的帘子夹在骨节分明的指节之间，又让人觉得这干净的手指说不出的有力。  
又走了半晌，那只手在艾伦脑中挥之不去，他一面唾弃自己，心想又不是色鬼坯子怎么就对人家姑娘的手念念不忘，一面压不住对那位掌门姑娘的好奇。  
正想着，埃尔顿前辈示意大家停下稍作休息。走累了的各位侍从舒了口气，便三三两两的散开，只留了马车呆在原地。  
第一次休息时，三个孩子看着散开的侍从不知所措，衮塔向他们招手，他们才走过去。  
“我们……不需要守着马车？”  
听了这个问句的法兰摸摸爱尔敏的头，“不需要，我们的马车没人敢动。”  
这次休息时艾伦坐到佩特拉旁边，他看了一眼身边正在啃干粮的姑娘，犹豫道：“佩特拉前辈……姑娘不需要吃东西吗？”  
“嗯？”佩特拉咽下口中的馍，“他呀……他早就没有用膳和就寝的必要了。”  
“请问……”艾伦忆起以前休息的时候，前辈们的玩笑经常很放肆，好几次还有姑娘的称呼夹在里面，想来那位掌门应该对他们的谈话都不在意，便问道，“你们姑娘……是个怎么样的人呢？”  
他们几个坐得较近，这个问句一出，其他女侍和侍卫也凑了过来。  
“姑娘他对门内弟子很好，虽然练功时要求苛刻，实际上却非常温柔。”佩特拉托着脑袋，随着话语出口，双眼愈发柔和。  
“我的话可能有点儿糙，”衮塔说道，“只要把是姑娘侍卫这个身份亮出来，这辈子都不用担心武林有人找你麻烦。”  
“他呀，”法兰轻叹一声，“他护短。”  
这几个人你一言我一语，说来说去都是姑娘这个人对属下极好，跟着他绝对可靠的意思，言谈间满心的崇敬爱戴都要溢出来，艾伦随着他们的话点头，又想起了那漂亮的手。  
“听前辈们的话，姑娘应该是一位端庄温婉的人。”  
伊莎贝尔被馒头噎住，法兰一掌拍在脑门上，澳路欧的牙齿狠狠地咬进舌面。  
“为了你的小命赶紧给我打消这个想法，小子，”伊莎贝尔掐着喉咙顺气，“除了韩吉没有任何一个人能在惹了姑娘之后活下来。”  
“你怎么会有这个想法……”法兰咂舌，“提着把扇子就把八大门派打残一半的人能有多温婉……”  
“只要不是门内弟子，弄脏院子估计就见不到明日的太阳。”埃尔德叹气。  
“姑娘还是很端庄的，在他处理掌门事物的时候，”佩特拉眯起眼睛，勾起微笑，“只要别在他心情不好时让他说话，别让他动手。”她说完拍拍艾伦的肩膀，“走吧，继续赶路。”  
爱尔敏早就发现——艾伦因着父亲是京城府尹自然也认得——他们这一行人是在朝着京城的方向行进。联系太子那封飞鸽传书，此次的任务怕是和皇室有关。雪涧派的人倒是全无避讳，对于此次前行的任务既不遮掩又不主动挑明，摆明了是一副“猜不猜得出来随你们，我们随意”的态度。  
他们在中途改道时去征求姑娘的意见。马车里静默片刻，那位姑娘竟掀开帘子走了下来。  
这是艾伦第一次见到姑娘的样子。  
这位掌门姑娘并不高挑，倒不如说身量娇小。他上着素白色广袖衣袍，领口绣着一双小巧的蝶翼，下罩绛红色长裙，顺着裙摆向下看去，玄色厚底小鞋上网罗着银线的浅绣。他的长发由白绸发带系着，在脑后高高吊起，垂至肩部以下三寸，刘海在额前微偏处分开，面庞小且白净，眉细唇薄，双眼的瞳仁是少有的灰蓝色，眼底好似酿着潭幽冷的深泉，面廓线条倒较之一般女子来说锋利了许多，衬得清秀的五官都有了几分潇洒英气。  
他右手持着一把合拢的黑柄白页折扇，左手的手指轻捏扇叶，神色平静，他自雪中走过，脚下的每一步力道都经过严格掌控，雪上未留下半点脚印。  
虽清冷了些，怎么看都是位端庄的姑娘，艾伦想到。  
佩特拉她们倾身让路，“您看，前方积雪甚厚，若是继续前行，只怕会给两匹小家伙带来不小负担，”像是印证她的话，为首的小白马发出一声马嘶，“若是改道而行，便要比原定计划多费上五日。”  
……等等你们想改道是因为心疼马吗。  
艾伦叹气，他身边的小白马转向他眨眨眼睛。  
“虽说这两个小家伙也不是过不去，”埃尔德补充道，“只怕回去的时候韩吉又会不让您进山。”  
姑娘沉吟片刻，迈开步子继续沿着积雪向前走去，他每走一步，他身前的积雪便向两旁迅速化开，露出可以过车的道路。两匹小白马欢快地嘶鸣几声，跟在他后面前行，有一匹似乎是想低下头去拽他的袖子，在离他还有半寸时猛然停下，抬起头晃晃脑袋继续前行。  
他倒像是全然不知的样子，双手连同折扇都拢在袖子里，沉默地走在队伍的前方。  
艾伦看着积雪迎人退的这副情景，只觉得恍若万物在为圣女开道。他想这大概便是伊莎贝尔曾经提到的雪岭神术，这种神术连通万物，触碰生死。  
……不，等等，艾伦皱着眉看着走在前方的姑娘，终于意识到不对劲。  
“我们就这么去京城？”他求助地看向澳路欧。  
“是啊，”难得这位前辈没有开口讽刺，他被这孩子的问话弄糊涂了，“这不明摆着吗？”  
“不……我是说，”艾伦转向佩特拉前辈，只盼望着这位前辈能理解自己的意思，“就这么一路让姑娘开道吗？”  
“神术我们普通弟子是不会的，只有历代掌门才会传授这个。”佩特拉好心地给艾伦解释，“你放心，谁走累了还是可以去马车里歇着。”  
……不是这个问题。  
艾伦伸手盖住额头。  
本应被护送的姑娘前去给护卫队开道就已经够让他愧疚了，为什么这几个人，有困难老大上自己缩在后面还一脸理所当然……  
艾伦郁结地叹口气，眼珠在手掌下转了转，瞟到自己身上裹得厚厚的衣服，倒吸一口气，他又快速看向这几个护卫的一身棉衣裤棉裙，既而瞟向无论怎么看都是穿着绸缎面衣裙的姑娘。  
“就算让姑娘开道，这样下去还不把人冻坏。”艾伦的话音里带上了几分急切。  
佩特拉过了好一会儿，顺着艾伦的目光看向她们姑娘的衣着才弄明白这孩子指什么。“雪岭掌门与万物相融，已经不畏冷热了，而且他们会在绝大多数时候屏蔽五感，除了必要的交流，一路上我们的谈话他也听不到。”  
就算感觉不到——宽大的衣袖随风轻摆，雪地里走在前方的姑娘在艾伦眼中愈发单薄——就算已经不被严寒酷热所扰，直面寒风和有保暖的衣物庇佑，依然是不同的感受。  
“就算这样，还是给她披件衣服比较好。”  
佩特拉有些惊讶于这个孩子居然还坚持自己的想法，刚想和他继续解释，对上那孩子眼中坚定的神色，突然放弃了原有的说辞，笑了起来。她只觉得胸中涌入了丝丝缕缕的暖流，在明知道她家姑娘强大如斯的情况下，还有傻小子愿意关心她家姑娘是不是冻着了，这实在是无法让她生气的一件事。  
“呐，傻小子，”佩特拉温柔地拍拍艾伦的肩膀，“如果你真是这么想的，你身后的马车里有他的一件鹤氅，你去帮他披上吧。”  
那孩子听完她的话就钻进马车里，反倒是从马车里出来后，抱着叠好的鹤氅就跟抱着个大秤砣似的，每走一步，步伐就放慢一些，直到最后走到佩特拉面前差点同手同脚。  
……这孩子怎么了？  
艾伦盯着怀中的鹤氅看了又看，闭上眼，双手把鹤氅端到额前高度，“请佩特拉前辈去帮姑娘披上吧。”  
佩特拉顺着鹤氅看过去，那男孩闭着眼睛，耳根略微泛红。  
这小孩是害羞……？  
佩特拉有些失语，噗嗤一声笑了出来，接过艾伦手中的鹤氅。“好啦，我去给他披，快把眼睛睁开吧。”  
听到这带着笑意的声音，艾伦才意识到自己刚刚反射般地闭了眼，他慌忙把眼睛睁开，放下举着的双手，向佩特拉投去感激的目光。  
佩特拉走到姑娘身后，展开鹤氅，轻轻披到姑娘肩上。沉浸在无我境的姑娘向她看过来，虽没言语，双眼中的询问之意带着几分难得的茫然，一边伸手就要把那鹤氅掀下来。  
佩特拉壮着胆子按住他的手，摇摇头，“不是我，是少林寺同行的那几个俗家弟子中的一个，硬说怕您觉得冷，又不好意思自己过来给您披上。”  
艾伦只见到佩特拉给那位姑娘披上鹤氅之后，姑娘停下脚步就要把鹤氅取下来，佩特拉和姑娘说什么，一边说一边笑，那姑娘半侧过身，淡淡地瞟了他一眼，回过身时，手指已经系好了鹤氅在颈间的带子。  
看到他最终披上了鹤氅，艾伦松了口气。

有姑娘开路的时间里，他们不再自己决定休息时间。姑娘停住脚步时，侍从们便自行休息，偶尔姑娘会坐在他们之间，那时所有的侍从都会把他围在里面，每个人都急切地想和他说话，话音总是叠在一起，艾伦站得远，也不知道那位胳膊杵在膝盖上撑着脑袋的姑娘到底有没有听，那位姑娘的目光会扫过每一位侍从，有时还会瞟到他，那时艾伦总觉得，那个人一贯清冷的眼眸里带着些许笑意。  
大部分时候姑娘都会一个人远远地坐在一边，红色的裙子在雪地上显得鲜明而刺目，他有时会看看树枝上的白雪，大部分时候会闭着双眼。佩特拉说那是在聆听自然万物的声音，她说那是只有掌门才能听懂的语言。  
这位姑娘一路上还没说过一句话，艾伦曾经想过，堂堂门派掌门莫不是个哑巴，这念头冒出来时他便轻轻摇头，想着这样未免有些不敬，便打消了这个念头。  
傍晚时分，艾伦掏出自己的干粮，视线一转，见到独自一人坐着的姑娘。他坐在雪地里，身边的积雪被夕阳染成金紫色，这时他倒是没有闭眼，他半眯着眼睛望着某处。艾伦又回头看向自己手的干粮。  
“他早就没有用膳和就寝的需要了。”  
艾伦掰开自己的干粮。  
他只觉得那位姑娘好像仙人，又好像随时都会不见，若一个人太久不食人间烟火——他思量着那姑娘娇小的身材，把手里的半块干粮又掰开一次——若太久不食人间烟火，只怕会连那味道都忘了，缺少饮食之乐的生活总是会显得些许落寞，就像是灭掉的炉灶。  
这样想着，艾伦拿着最后留下的小半块干粮，向姑娘所坐的位置走去。  
他走到那位姑娘面前。“打扰了，姑娘。”  
看向天边的姑娘没有回头，许是觉得让一个孩子杵在那儿太久总是不好，过了一会儿他回过头来，视线从艾伦的脸划向结实有力的手臂，最终停留在那小半块干粮上。  
艾伦从那双漂亮的眼睛里看到了嫌弃的神色。  
艾伦挫败地低了低头，“虽说不是多好吃的干粮……您太久没吃东西了，多少吃一点。”他装出一副完全不知道面前这个人并没有饮食需求的语气，劝道。  
夕阳给那雪一样白净的姑娘染上了颜色，就像，就像——艾伦耳根发烫，就像染了胭脂。  
那姑娘看向他的目光带上了几分审视，狭长的双眼一点点眯了起来，正当艾伦被盯得发毛的时候，他的眼前伸出了一只素白的手掌，他一呆，顺着手掌，沿着广袖，他看到姑娘向他挑眉，瞟向他手里的小半块干粮。  
一瞬间艾伦甚至不相信自己的眼睛，直到姑娘轻轻皱眉，想要收回手掌，他才连忙托住姑娘的手把干粮放在上面。  
和想象中不同，这位像雪一样清冷的姑娘，手掌却十分温暖。  
艾伦猛地收回手，吸了口气，干粮送出的真实感直到现在才一点点向他的胸腔灌进来，他不敢多待，回过身便走。  
没走几步他就被一个小雪球狠狠砸中脑袋，他回过身去，正赶上接住向他胸口扔过来的小物件，定睛一看，艾伦才发现那是刚才的干粮，那小半块干粮被掰掉了一角。艾伦立刻像那姑娘落座的地方看去，那姑娘正看着东方，掰掉的那角干粮被他含在口中，他右腮有些鼓。

“你挂着那渗人的笑好久了。”爱尔敏说着，轻轻拍了拍艾伦的脸，“虽然姑娘接受你的食物确实让人难以置信，顺便一提澳路欧前辈当时又咬了舌头，可你这反应实在有些奇怪了。”  
艾伦揉着因保持微笑而有些发僵的脸，机械地点点头。  
“艾伦，”爱尔敏望向他的目光充满了担忧，悄声说道，“你是不是开始思春了。”  
艾伦一愣，“……你先告诉我这个词谁教给你的。”  
“……这你先别管，你看上他们掌门姑娘了吗？”  
“你那什么说法——”  
“你都快把人盯出洞了，”压着声音，爱尔敏揉揉额角，“从姑娘下车你的眼睛就很少从他身上移开。”  
“我……你不能光注意我，”艾伦指了指三笠，“三笠是女孩子，她总不能也喜欢姑娘。”  
爱尔敏惊艾伦这么一说，才发现三笠一直盯着静坐的姑娘的侧脸。  
“……三笠？”  
三笠捏紧了拳头。  
这位姑娘，他应该是……

直到那次偷袭之前，艾伦一直认为雪涧派的掌门姑娘就是一位端庄的女神。  
“我怀疑下山的路被雪封了。”法兰说道，“分头找吧，一个时辰后在这儿汇合。哦，赫利斯塔就不用去了，你去休息会儿。”  
“都不在的话，有人偷袭马车怎么办。”  
澳路欧本来想说只有急着见阎王的家伙才来偷袭马车，对上孩子们严肃的神色咂嘴道：“那你们留在这儿吧。”  
急着见阎王的人还真有。  
这波趁着夜色来偷袭的人显然跟了他们很久，在他们进山路之后便埋伏起来，忍到此时才出手。  
“我还以为这帮家伙还能忍会儿。”艾伦说着抽出刀。  
“怕是听说下山的路可能封了，便想在这里做个了断。”爱尔敏小心地把铜锁抽出来。  
他们说话的功夫三笠的火红鞭子已经向敌人抽了过去。  
这帮偷袭的家伙擅用暗器和毒素，大概是过去毁在雪涧派手里的某个歪门邪道。  
“……都解决掉了吗？”  
“完成了，艾伦。”  
“是的，赫利斯塔的车厢也安全——有一个漏掉的！他朝姑娘的马车袭过去了。”  
“什么！”  
没等艾伦抽刀，那人便掀开马车的帘子冲进车厢，艾伦立刻向车厢冲过去，没等他掀开帘子便被抛出来的东西砸得头晕眼花，也不看那到底是什么，把那东西掀开来便又急着去掀帘子。  
他印象中那位姑娘虽会神术可怎么看都是相当好欺负的样子，这要是碰到个刽子手，不不不要是碰到个色鬼——  
什么都没发生。  
姑娘坐在车厢里，持着手帕，从指尖到指节细细地擦拭手指，衣衫齐整，鹤氅被他叠的平平整整放在一边。  
…… 怎么回事？  
“您没事吗？”  
“我能有什么事。”姑娘把手帕叠好往膝盖上一拍，对这个问题很是不满。  
他抬头对上艾伦带着些许疑惑的目光，那目光显然在搜寻什么。  
“怎么回事？”  
“怎么回事，那么大个死人飞出去你看不见吗，”他本就有几分不快，这个愣头小子又堵在门口，“娘的，你把那帘子给我放下。”  
……  
探路回来的法兰一行人带来了山路全然被封的消息，看着遍地的尸骸，几人一时间有些眨眼。  
“……居然真的有蠢蛋来偷袭吗。”  
伊莎贝尔悲悯地看着马车边上那个被干净利落地拧断脖子的尸体。  
“……再想死也不应该直接往阎王手里钻。”  
“艾伦？”佩特拉一回来就看到这孩子魂不守舍地抱头坐在离马车较远的位置，他那两个朋友陪在他身边，也有几分束手无策。她搭上艾伦的肩膀，“怎么了？”  
艾伦花了很长时间才逐渐消化他在掀开马车帘的那瞬获得的信息。  
这位抬手就拧断人家脖子，张口就是粗话的姑娘绝不端庄。  
他说话的声音倒是好听，就像是捞了一捧泉，然后一滴一滴地滴在石上。  
不……关键是，这种清冽又带着一分低哑的音色，绝对不是女子的音色。  
那也就是说……  
“前辈，掌门姑娘是个男人吗？”  
他这话一出侍从都安静了下来，只有澳路欧因为咬到舌头发出一声惨叫，三笠面色严肃，爱尔敏有点儿发愣。  
澳路欧抬眼望天，“你才知道吗。”  
“别难过，伊莎贝尔比你惨，”法兰笑道，“她刚见到姑娘时叫他‘大姐’。”  
佩特拉摸摸艾伦的头，“原来你以前不知道吗，这代掌门姑娘是男人这件事，整个武林都知道，小和尚没告诉你吗？”  
……他一定是故意的！  
但是——  
“既然是男人，为什么还穿那种衣服，还叫姑娘……”话语里带上了几分委屈。  
“因为掌门服和掌门称谓是三仙女定下的规矩啊。”佩特拉微笑道。  
“他也并不愿意这么打扮，”法兰说，“他学艺那会我们还称他‘小公子’，那时候还每天都是男装，等三仙女把掌门印给他并宣布退隐的时候，她们就开始逼他穿这套掌门裙装。”  
“那时候……”埃尔德捏着下巴，“我记得他想直接撂挑子，三仙女不让他走，他们好像……”他有几分不确定地望向衮塔，“他们打起来那次是不是把山上的宫殿都拆了？”  
衮塔严肃地摇了摇头，“是差点把山都拆了。”  
“……总之最后就是现在的这种情况，他可以不必掩饰他的男子身份，称谓和服饰样式在他卸任之前也绝对不能换。”法兰轻叹一声，“说起来他接任掌门的第一件事就是修补山体和宫殿。”  
“那时候幻想着有一天踏平雪涧派的八大门派听说三仙女隐退了，便结成联盟围攻雪岭……我想我不用再说了。”佩特拉拍拍艾伦的肩，“好啦，打起精神来，这么失落吗？”  
“……不。”艾伦摇摇头，觉得有几分难为情地站起来，过了会儿肩膀又耷拉了下去。  
佩特拉向他的那两个好朋友投去疑惑的目光。  
“您当他失恋了吧。”三笠说着把鞭子卷起来。

三  
三笠坐在马车旁，枕着膝盖。她是这一班的守夜人，经过白天那场偷袭，她认为根本不会再有人敢出现在他们面前，即便如此，该做的工作还是要做。  
她想事情想的出神，待回过神时，眼前正出现那双秀气的玄色小鞋，顺着鞋面向上，是这几日下来早已看熟了的绛色绸裙。  
对方行动悄无声息，若不是他走到三笠正眼前，三笠都不会发现。  
这样想着三笠环顾四周，只见本应戒备的侍从此刻全在酣睡，她知晓这大概是这位姑娘的手笔，此刻只有他们两个人还醒着。  
她抬头，正撞进狭长的眼眶里那片幽静的蓝。那姑娘审视的目光在她身上停顿片刻，拂袖背于身后，转过身走开。三笠怔了下，起身跟上。  
那姑娘走离马车数十步，在雪地上盘腿而坐。三笠走过去，也在他身边坐下。  
无数想法在三笠胸口打撞，她瞟了着身侧的人，总觉得这人整个模样都不甚真实，酝酿许久却说不出话。  
“你不是有话想问么。”清哑的声音传到耳中，三笠这才觉到几分安心。  
“你……你怎么活下来的，脸……脸怎么治好的？”她说话的声音难得有些抖，问着话，又看向对方在月光下的侧脸。  
姑娘向她瞟了一眼。“我以为看到我这身打扮，你总会想明白个大概。”  
三笠叹口气，手指抠着绑在一起的鞭子，“我从小就不会和你找话说……你又不是不知道。”  
她突然就想起这个人很久以前会在她瞎说话时沉着张脸把她的头发揉乱，恍惚间她闭上眼睛，她身边的人没有任何动作。  
“你这次回京，”她睁开双眼，盯着一根被雪压塌的树枝，“会去见我父母吗？”  
她等了半息，坐在她身边的人点点头。  
“你是去斩缘的吗。”雪块从树枝上掉下来，三笠捏紧了手中的鞭子，压低声音问道。  
他身边的人轻叹一声，在她的注视下站起身来，走到她面前，广袖轻挥，伸出手，不算轻柔地按在她的发顶。  
“别问傻话。”  
她眼皮渐沉，在她彻底陷入沉睡之前，他这么说道。

下山的路被封死，按照原道返回重新探路要花费更久的时间，正当艾伦愁眉不展的时候，他见到姑娘向他走过来。  
想到自己把对方当女人看了那么久，男孩的脸上有些发烧，看着对方的目光不免躲闪起来。  
“艾伦是吧。”  
“是的。”他答道，见对方向他挑眉，竟是在看着他手中的干粮。  
艾伦笑笑，将手中的干粮掰掉一个刚好可以含在嘴里的小角，递过去。  
姑娘接过干粮便转身离开，他咽下那小角干粮之后便在马车旁盘膝而坐，闭上双目，入定一般。  
他不发话，其他人也不好动身，艾伦向侍从们投去询问的目光。  
“我们大概今天就能到京城。”法兰说完这句话，孩子们的眼神更加困惑，他却不打算继续解释，而是叮嘱道，“你们三个可以利用这段时间做个心理准备。”  
他不明不白的两句话让这三个孩子提心吊胆了好久。  
姑娘自早晨盘膝而坐后就一动不动，直到日沉西山，夜色降临，他才站起身，缓缓走到马车前，看着那两匹小白马。  
“真不改道了？”法兰问他。  
“前几天那家伙还写了信催，”姑娘说着活动了下手腕，“再让他等，他能把头发揪光。京城在山下，反正我也走腻了。”  
伊莎贝尔上前一步“那真的要用这个办法——”  
“啊，是这样，”姑娘说道，“我给了你们一天时间考虑，现在跟我说不行已经太晚了。” 他回身，眯起眼睛扫视一遍侍从和艾伦他们三个，伸手指了指前面马车的车厢，素白的车厢浮现出复杂的金色符文，“所有人，给我进去。”  
他话音刚落，那几位侍从便迅速跳进马车车厢，佩特拉抱住赫利斯塔，在跳进车厢之前拍拍艾伦的肩膀，示意他和他的两个小伙伴也跟上。  
艾伦看着这阵势，压下心头不妙的预感，和三笠爱尔敏一起跳进车厢里。  
大概是那符咒的原因，车厢里面变成了全新的一个空间，相当宽敞，容纳这些人绰绰有余。  
艾伦扫过前辈们或是兴奋或是凝重的的神色，心中的不安越来越强烈。“我们这是要怎么下山？”  
澳路欧给他一个“你傻吗”的眼神。  
“当然是跳下去啊。”  
“什么？！”  
伊莎贝尔捏着被他吵到的耳朵，“你以为这是普通的马车……”  
爱尔敏看向车外，“姑娘不用进来吗？”  
“他用不着。”埃尔德说。  
透过车帘的缝隙，艾伦见到姑娘翻身上马，他伸手一指，金色的符文封住了车帘，密闭了整个车厢。  
他侧坐在马上，手里捏着两条缰绳，另一辆马车也被他拽过来，夜风灌进他的衣袖，他最后瞟了一眼车厢。“坐稳了。”  
他捏紧缰绳，折扇在马身上狠狠一拍。  
两匹神驹跃向夜空，踏云雾而下，刀劈似的冷风吹得车厢直响，穿过夜色，数息时间，他们便已停在山脚。往前不远处已是万家灯火。  
艾伦坐在车里，只觉得突然间车厢便腾空而起，急速下坠，未等他彻底调整好呼吸，那阵下坠已经停止。车帘被风吹动，前辈们纷纷跳下马车，艾伦走下车，第一眼便看到了抱着手臂立在马车前方的姑娘。  
——所以这个人就拉着十三个人两辆马车直接跳下山来……  
……我以前为什么会觉得他娇小。  
艾伦伸出手缓缓地捂住额头。  
他想他大概知道为什么八大门派的围攻会面临惨败。  
他瞟了瞟那白玉似的手指。  
——大概不用力都能掐死我。  
“走了，你还想傻站着多久。”  
艾伦把手拿开，只见姑娘正站在他面前，不耐烦地皱眉。  
“这是……”  
“玛利亚的怪力，”姑娘接道，“明白了就别发呆了。”  
玛利亚的怪力，露丝的轻功，希娜的神术，雪涧派三位仙女最厉害的本领，居然会同时传授给他。  
“到京城就不要驾车了，那太招摇。”姑娘说着，走到两匹小白马前面，伸出手让一直想咬他袖子的那匹小马舔了舔，又摸了摸另一匹小马。  
“好了，待在这儿，”他皱眉，看向法兰，“……韩吉说这两个家伙叫什么？”  
“索尼和比恩，姑娘。”法兰笑着说道。  
“啧，听好了，索尼，比恩，”他轻柔地抚着马头，“如果我回来时你们乱跑，我就把你俩宰了。”  
蹭着他手心的小马一僵，低下头来，鼻子里传出一声呼噜声。  
他收回手。“赫利斯塔，过来。”  
小个子侍女听到话语走到他身边。  
此刻已是夜里，姑娘果然也没对城门抱有丝毫打算，他带着这行人走了一条密道，一路上跟在他身边的赫利斯塔熟练地敲开数面墙体上的机关，他们走进一条幽深的地道，赫利斯塔轻敲转板，隧道两壁的烛台飞上烛火，他们继续前行，直到面前已没有道路。  
他们现在所在的地方是个拱形区域，靠在暗影处的人走上前，这人高大魁梧，神色严峻，他走到姑娘身边，向他浅行一礼，“姑娘。”他微低头轻唤一声。  
“米凯，”姑娘顿了一下，“你可以不用叫我。”他轻轻拍了拍身边赫利斯塔的肩膀。  
小侍女点点头，向前走去，她在米凯面前站定，男人跪下来，行大礼。“恭迎小姐回府。”  
他冲着随行的艾伦等人点点头，又对姑娘施了一次拳礼，“多谢。”米凯想了想，又补充道：“他让我问问你……要不要去坐坐。”  
“你让他操心自己的事吧。”  
“好，保重。”  
米凯转过身背对他们，赫利斯塔按下机关，顶层的转板移开，楼梯自上而下吊进地道，米凯带着赫利斯塔走了上去，姑娘目送他们离开，直到地道顶部重新闭合。  
“……别问。”他扫了一眼面带好奇的几个孩子，示意跟上。  
他带领他们从另一个方向走出密道。

行在还未到宵禁十分的夜下京城，一行人的心情轻松许多。姑娘不知怎的变出些钱两，递给法兰，让他们去买些自己喜欢的东西。侍从们立刻把法兰围住，分了些钱便去自己喜欢的铺子前物色心仪的物品。  
姑娘转过身来才看见还跟在他身边的三个孩子，“……你们不去买些东西么，”他瞟向那几位四散分开的侍从，“再不去抢钱就被他们分光了。”  
“哎？不，我想我们不——”  
“那干粮你吃了一路，”姑娘向艾伦看过来，“你不想去买些吃的？”  
他这么一说艾伦才觉得有些饿，食品香气顺着夜风徐徐飘来，近处就有一家梨汤铺子，姑娘显然也看到了，他再次向艾伦瞟来的目光带着一分揶揄，艾伦面上一阵发窘，拽着爱尔敏就向法兰跑去。  
姑娘的身边只剩下了三笠。  
他静静地看着那两个孩子去梨汤铺子前排队，过了会儿又半转视线，望着城东的方向。  
“我明日便回去了。”他轻声说道。  
三笠听了，缓缓点头，“我随你去。”她也望着城东的方向。  
“他们一直在找你……”她轻声呢喃，也不知道身边的人有没有在听，固执地说下去，“找了这么多年都不愿意放弃。”  
“……他们很想你。”她说着捏紧了拳头。  
我也很想你。

艾伦走进客栈中自己的客房，关上房门的时候才觉出疲惫，经过数日的赶路，此刻来到夜下的京城，恍惚间觉得已经很久没有如此接近寻常百姓的生活。他叹口气关好门，想到客房的椅子上歇歇。迈出的脚步就这么僵在原地。  
姑娘站在他屋内的墙边，正饶有兴致地望着他。  
“您您您……您怎么进来的。”被吓到的艾伦舌头有点打结，“还有和我一间客房的不是爱尔敏吗。”  
“哦，”姑娘听清他的问题后顺着他的话点头，“我让他办事去了，过会儿才回来。”  
……然后你就大摇大摆地在我的客房里待着，不，肯定不是来看看这么简单。  
“利威尔。”  
艾伦的胡思乱想被对方冷不丁的开口打断。  
“……您说什么？”  
“我的名字，”对方朝他扬了扬下巴，“再管一个男人叫‘姑娘’你估计快疯了。”  
他看那男孩呆立在对面，还没回神。  
“你给我坐下。”  
艾伦坐到椅子上，再定睛看过去时，利威尔已经叠起双腿坐在了他身旁的桌子上。  
“利威尔……先生，呃，公子——”  
他的手背被扇柄戳了一下。  
“叫名字。”  
“是，”艾伦想了想，向坐在他身边的人看过去，“您夜里来我客房……是做什么？”  
“来扫清麻烦的，”对方抱起双臂，“同行的小孩里有一个被他那一脑袋问题给憋死的话，我可不会帮基斯给他收尸。”说完俯视着座椅里的男孩，“现在问吧，你那些蠢问题。”  
既然对方都这么说了，还大大方方地摆出一副你随便问的架势，艾伦想了想便问了起来，“这次来京城的任务，和皇室有关，怕是要护送皇室的什么人。”  
利威尔晃了晃脚面，“我来京城办点事，顺便送公主回京。”  
艾伦只觉得一股深深地无力感。  
……先不纠结送公主回京只是顺便这种大逆不道的话，这个公主是——  
“希斯托利亚公主？”  
……连这位公主什么时候出的京城都没消息。  
“那丫头得和西凉女国的国主尤弥尔和亲，去雪岭上求了福，我这次顺便把她送下来。”  
艾伦开始掐额头。  
姑且不想皇帝怎么就要把公主嫁给女人和亲——这么想来他们这一路上真正和侍从和掌门寸步不离的是另一个人，正是刚刚被米凯接走的小姐，“那个公主就是赫利斯塔吗？”  
利威尔看向艾伦的眼神充满了嫌弃，他整张脸上都写着“这不是明摆着”。  
……不，不是这个问题——艾伦觉得有些头疼，让公主伪装成侍女就算了——“那这一路上您在车厢里坐着，让公主在地上走吗？还带着公主从山上跳下来……”  
“有什么不对吗，”出乎意料地，对方理直气壮地顶了回来，“埃尔文那家伙还拉过我的马车，米凯还是我从侍卫里挑给他的。”  
“埃尔文太子吗……”  
“还能是谁。”利威尔翻了个白眼。  
怕是天下也只有您这么一个人敢让太子赶车……艾伦叹了口气。  
提到赶车，他又想起来坐在桌子上的这位身量瘦小的人直接带着载满了人的两辆马车从山上跳下来的事……  
“您根本不用我们护送，就算是公主也用不到我们护送。”艾伦的语气有些委屈。  
“怎么，基斯那老头是这么和你们说的？让你们护送我？”利威尔撑着下巴，“他还真是照顾你们这些小孩的自尊心，我不过就是想告诉那群猪猡，我还在任的时候别动少林而已。”他右手抓到裙面上，轻轻揪着裙面往上提，“你们跟着走就行，本来也不用做什么。”  
听着那声音忽然近了，方才还低着头的艾伦抬起头来，这一抬头整个人都僵住。  
利威尔把身前的绛色裙子向上拽了一大截，暴露在空气中的小腿压着桌面轻轻晃动，他双腿交叠，红裙拽起的褶皱铺在交叠的膝盖上，白袍的袖子被他向上拢了拢，他抬起腕子，手指挑住艾伦的下巴，令男孩抬起头来，他俯下身来向男孩贴近，领口的结扣被解开，随着他越来越近的身体，可以沿着优美的脖颈看进里衣。  
艾伦抬头时完全没想到会看到这样一副景象，一下子觉得脑袋发涨，他完全不敢把视线往那双腿上瞟，目光躲闪之时就被对方挑住了下巴，他看到那片灰蓝色朦胧起来，眼角眉梢都是风情。  
“你以为我夜里来，是做什么。”这声线不似平时的清冽，倒添了几分魅惑，落在耳中，像有猫儿冲着心口挠去，痒得很。  
艾伦听见自己的心跳声加快，放大，顺着骨骼清晰地传入鼓膜，这声音让他又羞又慌。  
“你慌什么，”利威尔的身体又向艾伦靠进了些，他的双腿就快贴上艾伦的衣服，“你从我下车起便盯了我一路，就不想做什么。”  
他挑眉，勾着艾伦的手指轻轻地在那男孩的下巴上轻轻挠着，眼看着就要吻下来——  
“请您自重，”艾伦知晓他身手厉害，不好贸然动手，只得先动口劝道，“请您自重。”  
利威尔倒真的不再贴近，却没松开手指，他玩味地审视着那张仰视着他的脸，研究着那双绿眼睛里严肃紧张的神情，挑着男孩下巴的手指松开，那只灵巧的手绕到艾伦耳侧，伸出两指轻轻摩挲艾伦的耳廓，他指尖的耳廓渐渐升温变红，他见到那孩子深吸一口气，闭上眼睛朝他喊道：  
“请您自重！堂堂一派掌门怎能如此轻浮！”  
他话音一落，抚着他耳廓的手指停住，他听着周身的一片寂静。  
——我完了。  
艾伦悲哀地想到。  
他屏住呼吸，等着自己像那马车边的尸体一样被对方一下拧断脖子。  
“还不赖。”对方的手指在他的耳廓上不轻不重地掐了一把，接着便收了回去。  
？  
艾伦睁开眼睛，见到利威尔已经把裙子放下来，离他坐得远了一些，袖口也被他放下来，此刻那双手正在系领口的扣子。利威尔向这呆愣的小子看过来——他好像一点也没有生气，灰蓝色的眸子里晕着几抹亮色，艾伦甚至觉得，利威尔的心情比方才还好上些许。  
“你倒是真没做什么。”利威尔一只手搭在腿上，另一只胳膊杵着膝盖，手掌捏成拳头垫在下巴下面，他前倾着身体，望着艾伦叹了口气。”  
艾伦看着他这样子耷拉下肩膀，“您难道觉得我应该做什么吗……”  
“不，”利威尔回答地很干脆，直起身体，拧了拧腕子，“你要是真敢动手动脚我就宰了你。”他挑了挑眉，“还好你不是个小色鬼。”  
艾伦双眼发直地瞅着他，嘴角抽了抽，抬手捂住脸。  
“以后少盯着我看，臭小鬼。”  
等等，说到盯着——艾伦想起来三笠总是停留在利威尔脸上的目光。  
“我想请问，”他坐正身体，利威尔向他扬扬下巴，示意他可以继续问，“您和三笠……以前认识？”  
利威尔眨了下眼睛，望向窗外，“算是吧。”  
他过了会儿又说道，“我和她算是亲戚，明天我会去拜访一下她的父母。”  
艾伦的话冲口而出时已经晚了，“去省亲？”  
他被对方用扇子照着脑袋拍了一下，利威尔翻了个白眼，“老子又不是嫁人了。”  
艾伦捂着脑袋向对方道了个歉。  
——那就是去“斩缘”了，艾伦想。  
他在路上听前辈提到过，雪涧派是与天地万物相连的门派，掌门便相当于天地万物的子女，在继任后，需要斩断与尘世内血缘亲属的一切牵绊，孑然一身。  
想到这里，艾伦只觉得心头堵了什么，他知晓真正强大之人需要摒弃一切杂念，可是在不惧冷热，不需寝食之后，再失去亲缘，未免太过孤独。  
至少他回去的路途我还会跟着他。  
艾伦出神地盯着利威尔的背影，想到。  
“最后一个问题。”他说。  
利威尔挑眉，“问。”  
艾伦想着这个问题，大概是觉得不知怎么开口，挠了挠头之后微笑道：“您身上怎么会带钱的？”  
他以前在府尹家听得都是说书人的平话，进入少林寺后又总是跟着僧侣化缘，印象中武林高手出门时都不怎么带钱，特别是利威尔这种半仙一样的高手，艾伦实在是想不到这食欲睡欲都如此淡薄的人，竟然会随身带着钱——这种在隐者看来充满污浊之气的俗物。  
利威尔没想到艾伦会问他这种问题，第一反应便是不想回答，见到那孩子好奇的目光又有几分头疼，最终决定长话短说。“还不都是因为那几个家伙。”他憋出这句话后就不再多说一个字，至于这模棱两可的说法艾伦能听懂多少，那就不是他管的事了。  
他们雪涧派常年窝在雪岭上，几年前他难得带埃尔德他们下一次山，路过集市时，太久没有见过如此热闹的人气儿的几个人都想买些东西，奈何这一行人中竟没有一个带钱的，偷钱骗钱这种事又是谁都做不来，最终这个遗憾被那几个人念叨了一路，以至于利威尔那段时间梦里都是没钱的抱怨……那以后只要他有下山的可能，他就提前把钱两预备好。  
艾伦自然不能从利威尔没头没尾的话中听出这么完整的故事，他只能隐约判断出“那几个家伙”大概指的是和一路上看起来和利威尔很是相熟的那几个侍从。  
艾伦想，利威尔自己大概都没发现，他在视线乱瞟地说那句听起来像抱怨的理由的时候，整张面孔都柔和了些。  
艾伦想利威尔确实远远称不上端庄，作为掌门来说多多少少粗鲁了些，却是实实在在地对门内弟子很好。他又想到对方刚才胡乱地回答他问题的样子，竟觉得这个掌门还有那么一丝可爱。  
……听起来太奇怪了。  
艾伦冒了一身冷汗，冲着利威尔伸出一根手指。  
“这次真的是最后一个问题。”  
利威尔皱眉看了他片刻，叹口气，“有屁快放。”  
艾伦想着对方虽然态度称不上多么友好，甚至故意戏弄了他一番，却还是把每个问题都答了，心头便一阵发痒。  
“为什么是我，为什么是和我说这些。”  
走到门边的利威尔在听到这句话后侧过头来看着他，视线在艾伦身上几经游走，嘴角勾起一个极浅的弧度。  
“因为你笨。”  
他说完便推开门，迎着一地月光走了出去。  
——因为你善良。  
——明知道他不需要食物，还是执意要递给他干粮；明知道他不惧寒冷，还要坚持给他披上衣服；明知道以他的实力，只要什么都不想地跟着走就好，还是要注意着他的一举一动，愣头愣脑地往马车里冲。  
——因为你可爱。  
——明明也是不小个人了，一到他面前，就像是染布褪了色，池塘见了底，简单得一触碰便知是温暖，透亮得一细看便知是真诚。就像是一张大网，只有薄薄的一面，却是躺下去也撑不破，可以背对，可以信任。  
——因为你特别。  
他想。

四

他本以为，他活不久。

对于利威尔来说，那间青砖白瓦的宅子，并不能算是个家。  
那时的阿克曼家还未迁到京城。还只是一方小镇上的大户人家。  
那时阿克曼家的老太爷和老夫人还在世，长子多年前便离家出走浪迹江湖，次子从军，很少回家。  
利威尔踏进这所宅子，是他六岁的时候。  
他踏进那间宅子时，是母亲和另一个男人牵着他，跨过宅子的门槛，牵着他走到大厅。  
那个男人高大伟岸，着了一身黑色，腰间配着一把黑鞘大刀，那男人见到他的第一面起，就摘下自己带有黑色面纱的斗笠扣到了他头上。  
可他依旧知道，那男人的眼神里，是怜悯。  
这男人说他叫凯尼，是他舅舅。  
那时她的母亲已然有些疯癫，她带着他跨大堂的门槛时，她被那门槛绊了一跤，她憨憨地望着老夫人，也不起来，就像孩子一样在地上爬，一边爬一边咯咯地笑，老夫人跌跌撞撞地从上座走下来，跪在地上，把她失散多年的女儿搂在怀里，她在发抖，接着她的恸哭声便回荡在前堂，鼻涕眼泪粘到母亲的头发上，母亲却仍在笑，她笑得都呛到了，然后她就笑着流出泪来。  
他那时僵硬地站在她们面前，只觉得面前的情景有些可怖，他觉得身上发冷，凯尼的斗笠对他来说有些大，他身上还只穿着件破布似的衣服，遮不住他的肩头、手臂，和小腿。  
他头顶的大斗笠总是在他的脑袋上晃，他觉得有些难受，便把它取了下来。  
那一瞬间，他看到大堂里的所有人都看向他，他看清了他们的眼神。  
疏离的，怜悯的，厌恶的，恐惧的。  
只有一个人，以一种心疼的目光看向他，是一位妇人，是他另一位舅舅的妻子。  
只有一个人，在他发抖的时候，抓住了他的手，那是凯尼。  
也就是那天晚上，凯尼和老太爷彻底翻脸，他和老太爷断绝了父子关系，盛怒的凯尼带着一股夜风在利威尔面前蹲下，摸了摸他的脸，便头也不回地从这宅子的大门踏了出去。  
凯尼走后不久，母亲的疯癫状况更加严重，她有时会不认得利威尔，有时见到那个小孩子， 还会发抖。  
利威尔曾经在母亲发抖的时候，努力让她把头抬起来，那时库谢尔向他望了深深的一眼，便又立刻蜷缩起来。  
那双眼里，是爱，恐惧，是悔恨。  
——我并不是你的孩子。  
他突然就明白过来，滑坐在母亲面前。  
——我是你的不幸。

库谢尔被拐到黑街九年，淫乱和凌虐的生活带走了这个女人身上所有的青春活力，她不知道利威尔的父亲到底是谁，她的孩子降生在一个雪夜，降生在破屋里唯一角干净的布料上，这个孩子的脸上网罗着可怖的黑色纹路，这是鬼的孩子，库谢尔想，这是鬼的孩子，就在她伸手移到那孩子咽喉时，哭累了的孩子睁开了眼睛，那双眼，纯净得像是海。最终库谢尔和这个孩子一起活了下来，会呼吸，会吞咽，她机械化地重复着自己的生活，精神逐渐混乱，她会管抱她的老头叫弟弟，会把银票当成吃的塞进嘴里，会忘了给小孩儿喂饭添衣，会在夏天给孩子穿上厚厚的衣服，到冬天时，只能给小孩围上一条破布。  
凯尼把她带出来时，她甚至已经不认得自己的哥哥，她还想着，如果她乖乖地让这个人抱，也许她就会有吃的，就会有钱。  
她是隐约认出了母亲之后，才想起来，那个男人是她哥哥，她把他带了出来。  
可是那天晚上那个男人就走了，他再也不要她了。  
她老了，累了，抵抗不了那么多挫折，脑袋里变成了一团浆糊，那就做个小孩子吧。  
利威尔记得每一个人看向他的眼神，他习惯到麻木，他脸上可怖的黑色纹路让他受到不少欺负，在黑街里有了上顿没下顿的生活，让他瘦得渗人，他小小的身体站在那里，就像一道鬼影。这个宅子的人见到他不是绕着走，就是啐他。  
那个他本应叫姥姥的人并不承认他，他是她女儿不幸的印证，他是库谢尔的累赘。  
只有一个人，只有一个人，这个人不怕他，不骂他，她经常看他，她让下人不要欺负他，她细心地照料利威尔痴傻的母亲，她是他的舅母。  
他七岁那年，舅母抱着个女婴走到他面前，她告诉他这是他妹妹，她笑着让他抱抱她。  
他想他太丑了——他想起来蜷缩的母亲——他想他一定会吓坏那个小妹妹，这时那婴儿冲他笑了，他怔在原地，直到舅母轻轻将女婴放到他怀里才缓过神来，僵着双手小心翼翼地将襁褓环住。他那妹妹估计天生就是一副天不怕地不怕的胆子，竟像是觉得他脸上的那些黑纹路好玩，伸手便摸。婴儿柔软的小手贴在他的脸上，他就这么愣住，那女婴弯了一双宝石般的墨色眼睛。  
他还怔神之时，脖子上被人轻轻挂上了物件，一把长命锁，他回头，舅母拍拍他的头，笑了起来。“你看，三笠她多喜欢你。”舅母说道。  
他抱过小时候的三笠很多次，尽管那丫头可能不知道。  
他八岁那年的一个午后，库谢尔自缢在了卧房里。  
那天库谢尔和他说了好多好多话，她那天精神很好，她甚至说明天，明天她就和他去街上逛逛，那是自回到宅子后库谢尔第一次搂着他，他蹭了蹭库谢尔的衣袖，陷入了难得的沉睡。库谢尔抚摸着他的脸，突然又觉得茫然，她在干什么呢？她今天要玩些什么呢？她放下那孩子，走到地上，她看到板凳，又看到房梁，便觉得那里有什么东西垂下来才是正确的，她踩着凳子，把布条系到横梁上，看着垂下的布条摇摇头，把它们打成一个结，她这才点点头，看着那布条发呆，如果把头伸进去是什么感觉呢？她这样做了，调整着位置，可是她太大意了，凳子被她踢倒了。  
千万不要吵醒那孩子。  
她想。  
千万不要吵醒那孩子。  
那孩子没有醒，感谢上苍。  
她觉得喘不过来气，眼眶也痛，她觉得好难受。  
那孩子是谁呢?  
她又到底在干什么呢？  
利威尔对于那天的记忆总是空了一块儿，他不记得他是怎么醒的，他也不记得他见到的母亲的遗体是什么样子的，他只记得那天，主母看向他的眼神。  
——你怎么不去死。  
——为什么死的不是你。  
是他的大意造成的母亲的死亡。  
——你为什么不去死呢？  
他开始发抖，发冷，身上一阵阵痉挛，剩下的事情他记不真切，有一个人一直无微不至地照顾他，一遍又一便地叫他的名字。  
他梦到他完全没见过的母亲，更加年轻，有着他从未在母亲脸上见到过的笑意，她叫他活下去。  
他睁开眼睛，舅母手里的药洒了他一身，他被舅母搂在怀里。  
库谢尔的葬礼过后他被赶到了柴房里，开始和下人们一起干活。  
他一句话也没说，他想母亲的死是他的责任。  
他的名字被很多人遗忘，他们叫他“丑八怪”、“小矮子”，第一次那些人这么叫他的时候，他照着那个人就打了过去，他们接来一桶水，把他的头按进里面，说你好好看看你的脸。  
只有三笠和舅母，坚持叫他的名字。  
三笠小时候总是黏着他，她从来不怕他，不怕他脸上黑色的那些纹路，她总是跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面，管家赶都赶不走。  
他只干了一个月的活就不用再干了。  
下人从他手里把水桶提走，“要不是少奶奶……”  
他曾经想过离开，但是每当三笠小小的，软软的一团撞进他怀里，他便心软。  
“我要去少林寺，”小三笠曾经抱着他的腿，瞪大眼睛看着他，“我要学武，我不要任何人欺负哥哥。”  
利威尔只见过他另一个舅舅一次，那位舅舅揉着他的头发，笑着问他想不想当大侠。  
他却已经不记得自己的回答是什么了。  
那怪病找上阿克曼家那年他正十二岁，算命先生路过这间宅子时，盯着他看，向老夫人说，他命里和这间宅邸相克，凶煞之气太重。  
那是三笠无意间听到的，老夫人想把他这个克死他女儿，克死他丈夫的不祥之人投入村后那口枯井。  
跑过来的三笠只能说出几个词，他听到枯井这个词就足够了。  
他要逃出去。  
宅子的墙皮困不住他，他为了逃出去已经做了太久的准备，他根本没注意到趁大人不注意溜出来的三笠。他当时只是想着要离开这个是非之地，直到听到小孩子叫他哥哥他才愣住。  
小三笠跑得上气不接下气得要他带她一起走。  
……傻丫头。  
他把小三笠抱起来，也不理会小家伙不解的追问和劝告。  
他说小孩子就该乖乖回家。  
他把三笠送回来时，整个宅子都因为找小姐翻了天。  
老夫人冲他喊道：“你连我孙女都不放过！”，他的舅母在劝老人家，家丁们拿着竹刀向他扑了过来，他转身便跑。  
我去追他，一位壮丁说道，让其他人留在原地。  
那位壮丁最终按住了他，壮丁告诉他，往村口逃，那里有船。  
壮丁回去后，和人说已经把他砍死丢到了井里。  
利威尔向村边的那条河逃去，他可怖的脸吓到行人，根本没人敢拦他，也没有船家敢载他，他走到最后一艘船黑蓬船前，船夫把他抱上船，递给他一杯热茶让他暖暖身子，他说可怜的孩子。喝下那杯热茶之后的事情他全然不记得。  
他只知道他再次睁开眼睛时，又回到了黑街。  
他在黑街度过了四年的生活，他学会了偷盗抢劫，打架杀人，他被这里的人看做杀神，可每一个被他结果在刀下的人都好似在看着他冷笑，他们在和他说，你出生在这里，你属于这里。  
直到那个叫做凯尼的男人再次把他带出黑街，他说他绝对不能让他妹妹唯一的孩子流落在外，他问他，愿不愿意和他一起生活。  
他们回程途中遇到了凯尼的仇家，他想凯尼一定是一位威风八面的大侠，此刻才会有这么多仇家联合围攻他，凯尼一边要打架，一边要保护还不会武功的他。  
那把剑刺穿凯尼胸口时，利威尔以为自己眼花了。  
凯尼身边的其他仇家化为粉末，三位容貌秀丽身着宫装的女子出现在他的面前。  
“……利威尔，”这是凯尼唯一来得及说的话，他盯着那三位姑娘，“他叫利威尔。”  
他说完这句话，便立在原地，再没有言语。  
利威尔就那么望着凯尼，他等着他再说一句话，他就这么等着。  
他不知道一片枯叶落在他的肩上，不知道那片枯叶变成了绿色。  
直到希娜走到他身后，“利威尔，”她轻柔地挡住他的双眼，“他已经死了。”

“可怜的孩子，”露丝端给他一盆清泉，“把你的脸洗净吧。”  
这是雪岭无垢泉驱百病的泉水。  
她抚上利威尔的面颊，“愿上天保佑你，我漂亮的孩子。”  
利威尔从那时起便被玛利亚、露丝、希娜留在雪岭上修行，从一开始这几位仙女便把自身本领倾囊相授，尽管最后她们和他打了一架才逼着他接受了掌门印，穿上掌门服。  
“把门派交给你，我们就可以真正隐退了。”玛利亚说道。  
“我们便是万物，利威尔，”露丝拢了拢他的发带，“也许你在彼方见到我们，我们便是墙体。”  
“我要送给你三件礼物。”会神术的希娜微笑道，她把利威尔挣扎着想要抽出的手再次紧握在手里。  
“力量。”她点到利威尔的大拇指上。  
“速度与飞行。”她轻点利威尔的食指。  
“还有，”她吻了利威尔的手背，“如果你的天是黑的，不要怕，利威尔，无论你身处何处，都会有人救你出来。”

他走在陌生的道路上，小鞋踩过石板面，这条路的一草一木都不是他所熟悉的，他恍惚间记得自己某年检查情报网的时候，收到过阿克曼将军举家迁往京城的消息，现在倒是早不记得是多久以前的事了，顺着这条小路，便会见到熟悉的人，丝丝缕缕的不真实感向他袭来，他又瞟向走在他前面半步的三笠，这丫头倒真的去了少林寺，他轻叹一声，只可惜他们很快便不是兄妹了。  
“你走之后不久奶奶也病逝了，那之后张叔才告诉母亲你被他放走的事情，母亲问了常在河边的那几位船夫，没有一位说载你过了河，她还是找，她相信你活着，而我……我居然以为你可能早就……”话语声伴着脚步声，散落在小道的泥土缝里，“你那天……是被三仙女带走了吗？”  
利威尔沉默着听着，听着姑娘略带疚意的提问，想起了黑街的飞蝇，想起了凯尼胸口的剑，不过这都不是三笠需要知道的事，肯定的答案会让那丫头好受些。  
他静静地打量着穿了寻常衣服的三笠高挑漂亮的背影，走神地想到，当年那小小的一团，是如何长开的。  
正想着，他和三笠已经到了将军府的后门。  
他此次是专门挑了阿克曼将军回京的时候来京城斩缘，又觉得从正门带着侍从进亲戚家未免有些招摇，再加上阿克曼夫妇可能还认不出他，便只和三笠两个人来到了将军府的后门。  
“……小姐？”丫鬟惊地丢下剪枝的工具，“您怎么回来了？”  
她家小姐三年前去少林寺习武，只有上元佳节时才会回家团圆，这次突然回家——莫不是出了什么事？  
眼见着那丫鬟慌了，三笠赶忙冲她摇摇头，“我回来看看，这位是我的客人。”她等这位跟她相熟的丫鬟放松下来，才和她说道，“我父母在哪里？”  
丫鬟说了几句，三笠便向东厢走去，“我先去和他们说一声，说有客人来了，你……你先等等。”  
利威尔环顾这座将军府，这个院子端的是比当年的宅子气派许多，往来的家丁没有他认识的，当年那场怪病几乎将老宅的根底毁去一半。他正想着，三笠向他小步跑来，这丫头倒是少见这么焦急，她在他面前站定，“他们在正厢等你，我……我没能说出来，我只是说这个客人比较特别，我怕我和她说她不信，又怕她知道这个消息当时就失控——”她有些发抖的手被利威尔按住。  
傻丫头，紧张什么。  
他说。  
她突然就不说话了，她吸了口气，挤了挤眼睛，“我去叫那些外人们都退下去。”  
他走进去之后 ，三笠跟在他身后关上了正厢的房门。  
上手坐着的，是十几年未见的两个人。  
他低着头看着地毯上的刺绣，沿着其中一条，一直看到鞋面，这才抬起头来。  
他潜行一礼，“在下此番前来，有两样东西要交予阿克曼将军和夫人。”  
自他抬头起，那位夫人的目光便再未从他身上移开，她出神地望着他，“好孩子，过来说话。”她柔声说道。  
利威尔取下系在腰间的布裹，递与阿克曼将军。  
布料下，是一柄黑鞘宝刀。  
“这……这是大哥的……”  
这是凯尼从不离身的刀。  
阿克曼将军攥紧了手中的刀，忍下上涌的泪水。  
他想，他那哥哥浪迹了一辈子，这样，便总算是归家了。  
“孩子，”忍下悲伤的阿克曼夫人声音在发抖，“再让我好好看看你。”  
利威尔转向她，轻轻取出袖中的物件。  
那是一把长命锁。  
“舅舅，舅母。”他轻声唤到，低哑的声音迂与一小方空气中。  
阿克曼夫人在看到那把长命锁时就站起来，她颤抖着伸出手，小心翼翼地，生怕把他碰碎般地触碰他的头发，红着眼眶，用指尖触碰他的面颊，她把他搂进怀里。  
——这是那个小孩子。  
她那时看着走进门的姑娘打扮的人，无法克制地想，若是那个孩子还活着，大概也是这等身量，接着她又笑自己糊涂，怎么就对着一个小姑娘思念起他的外甥，这时那孩子抬起头来，她那时便觉得，这是当年那个小孩子。世上只有那么一个人，拥有如此漂亮的一双眼睛。即使面孔上早已没有了可怖的纹路，即使打扮有些奇怪，只有一个人拥有那样一双眼睛。  
她第一次见到那双眼睛时，那孩子的眼睛里布满了阴霾。  
而现在，这双眼如无波的潭，深邃而沉静。  
自那孩子逃出去，已经有十几年了。  
想到这里，阿克曼夫人拉住他的手，“你这几年过得如何？”她说着扯住他的袖子，“怎么在大冬天的穿这么少，冻坏了怎么办，三笠你去拿件厚衣服来——你想吃什么，我去叫厨房给你做……哎呀，你瞧我，”她抹了抹脸，立刻带着利威尔走到椅子前，把那孩子往下按，“你坐呀，孩子，快坐，我怎么让你站着呢，你要在这里歇几天么，”她轻叹一声，“孩子……你终于回家了。”  
与阿克曼夫人不同，阿克曼将军从一开始便注意到那孩子清绝出尘的气质，这已经不是俗世之人的气质，世外之人无尘缘，他想，这孩子怕是得了神仙相助，此次回府，只怕是来斩断亲缘。  
与他所想不同的是，她的妻子善良聪慧，更是在过去的那几年里如母亲一般看待这个小孩子，因此从她看到这孩子现在的这双眼开始，她便知道，这孩子已经不属于她了，她知道这孩子怕是已经不畏冷热，他站到了个他们无法企及的高度。  
这是她能想到的，关于这孩子最好的结果，她只盼他强大，那便没有人可以伤他。  
可就算是如此强大的孩子，终究也曾是她的外甥。  
她轻轻按了按利威尔的发顶，在对方僵住时，她了然地看过去，勾起一丝忧伤的微笑，“走吧，孩子。”  
利威尔沉默片刻，深深地向那对夫妇拜了下去。  
“保重。”阿克曼将军对他说道。  
利威尔起身，再拜。  
他在两位长辈的注视中转过身。  
他推开正厢的门，脚下的地面铺满了细碎的阳光。  
立于院墙上的小鸟振翅而飞，墙外一片碧空。

体贴地考虑到那两位要去斩缘，艾伦没有要求同行，而是回了趟家里，下午时，他想着利威尔刚刚和仅剩的亲人断了联系，便也一直留在家里没去打扰。  
年轻人的耐性终究有限，他想着不能总放对方一个人消沉，回了趟客栈。  
推开房门时，他想他大概花了眼。  
利威尔大大方方地坐在他房间的椅子上，杵着桌子发呆，听到开门的声音，才漫不经心地瞟了艾伦一眼。  
……艾伦默默地退出去看了一眼客房位置，确定他没有进错屋子。  
他觉得头又开始疼。  
他叹口气，认命似的坐到利威尔对面的那把椅子里，“……您在这里呆了多久。”他等了一会儿对方没理他，便又问道：“爱尔敏呢？”  
利威尔终于搭理他了，“去三笠那里了。”  
爱尔敏本是看三笠心情不佳，去安慰那丫头一番，回到客房里时就见到此行任务的护送对象正坐在房间里……于是他又退了出去，回到三笠那里，让那丫头再收留他一会儿。  
艾伦大概能想到这是个什么情况，便认为自己有义务让爱尔敏能够回到自己的房间来休息。他想着在今天斩断亲缘的两个人中，三笠有爱尔敏陪着，利威尔就这么一个人坐在上次那把椅子上发呆，便觉得有些难受。他想做些什么，又想不出来什么是对方需要的，只怕早晚这个人会像当初的三仙女一样，眼中再无凡物。  
他也没意识到自己就这么把他房间里的客人晾了半晌，撑着头想了许久，忽而站了起来，去拉利威尔的手。“我带您去散心。”  
“小孩子没事干就乖乖去睡觉，”利威尔瞥他一眼，“你哪只眼睛看老子心情不好。”  
艾伦笑了，“显然您需要散心。”他说着瞟向桌子。  
掌门今天做事想来是忘了控制力道，手肘所杵的桌面凹陷了一个弧度。  
最终在艾伦的坚持下，他把利威尔带离了客房，出客栈之前，他看到爱尔敏急匆匆地沿着走廊跑了回去。  
他们去的是昨天那家梨汤铺子。  
利威尔很少逛夜市，他小时候因着那张脸，几乎没有上过街，即使出了门，除了黑街的那艘黑船，也没有人敢载他，后来在黑街，他根本不敢乱动铺子里的东西，每一样饭食里都可能藏有毒药邪散。真要算起来，除了上次下山没带钱被澳路欧他们念叨一路那次，这倒是他第三次来到夜市里。  
此刻，他们站在灯笼下面，老板娘正炖着热乎乎的梨汤，寒风拂过身侧，艾伦理了理帽子，和他念叨着，说这家铺子的汤味道顶好，让他一定尝尝。  
那男孩还特地说自己带了钱要请他。  
接过梨汤，艾伦端到木桌上，便搬开长板凳催着他坐下，一叠声地说了不少话，说让他赶紧尝尝，又嘱咐他小心烫。  
盛着梨汤的小碗捂得他的双手暖烘烘的，碗中的梨汤晶莹剔透，借着灯笼的光，黄灿灿的，熬软的梨瓣儿轻抵着搪瓷勺。  
男孩笑盈盈地问他味道如何。  
滚烫，甘甜。  
他捏着勺柄，望着那双莹亮的眼睛，点了点头。

五  
出了京城，法兰告诉艾伦，他们要去西根歇那村。  
“西根歇那——！”  
“啧，别这么惊讶，我知道那是你穿开裆裤的地方。”利威尔捏住马缰绳。  
“可是那里很早就没有人——”  
“我知道，”利威尔皱眉，指着马车厢，冲和他对峙的男孩说道：“赶紧给我进去。”  
既然一行人都不是凡夫俗子，没了需要留意的公主，利威尔选择了最省时的前进方式，他把所有人赶进马车厢，牵过索尼，勒紧比恩的缰绳，骑着这神驹来到了村子。  
这村子的绝大多数居民都在十几年前的一场天灾后搬走，只有灾后重病或是残疾的人留了下来，这么多年过去，已经没有几户人家健在。这个村子怕是连下了几场大雪，此刻放眼望去，都是枯树积雪，间或几间当年天灾留下的废墟，一片荒凉。  
利威尔摸了摸发蔫的小马，和埃尔德说道，“韩吉说的那个什么果子你带了没有，给这小东西喂点。”  
在埃尔德去取马粮的时候，利威尔环视了一遍剩下的人，说他需要找个人同行。  
澳路欧先生不幸咬到了舌头，及时举起手的艾伦冲他做了个鬼脸。

“您这是要去‘幻境’？”艾伦望着面前的山洞，知晓这答案显然是肯定的。  
西根歇那村坐落之处离崖壁不远，那崖壁中部有一个山洞，说是山洞，倒不如说更像个窟窿。山体向内凹出了个小平台，四壁呈拱形连在一起。  
传说西根歇那山崖便是幻境的入口，崖壁中心处的内石连结着幻境边界。那片幻境里拥有世所罕见的神兵，长生不老的果实，增进修为的神水。武林中人有不少都搜寻过这片幻境，有的葬身悬崖，有的被困死在这一方窟洞中，即使有的人侥幸进入幻境，也都没能活着出来。  
艾伦知道幻境对于习武之人的吸引力，他着实没想到利威尔也会来这里。  
他刚刚想找藤蔓扒着岩壁下来时，利威尔直接拽着他跳了下来。  
再想起对方一个人拽着两辆马车跳山赶路。  
艾伦实在是想不出这个人还来幻境干嘛。  
在他看来对方的力量早就不是人类的了。  
“这里以前没有山洞。”在艾伦乱想的时候利威尔突然说道，平平淡淡地语气像是要给他讲故事，艾伦于是点点头做了个“洗耳恭听”的手势。  
“玛利亚对着山体打了一拳。”  
……好了不用说了，艾伦已经知道这个山洞怎么来的了，他现在只庆幸山体没碎。  
这个故事倒透露了一个信息，既然这山洞是玛利亚凿的，那么三仙女应该是最早发现并进入幻境的人，利威尔作为他们真正的弟子，这几个人必然把进入幻境的方法告诉了他，想到这里，仅有的一丝担忧也从艾伦心头抹去。  
艾伦记得曾有人说过进入幻境需要极其坚定的意志，习武或是修行之人将手臂放到通往幻境的石块上时，幻境会在瞬间攻击他的意识，数不清的人在那一瞬被攻击到崩溃，即使进入幻境，精神和功力也都折损大半，以至于支撑不到出来。  
现在应该担心的是自己才对，艾伦想，一边琢磨着怎样把这石壁的攻击捱过去。  
他正想着，只觉得视线前方有什么东西一挥，定睛看过去才发现是袖子。  
利威尔向他伸出一只手，抬头望天，“小子你抓好了。”  
……看这架势是要拽他进去。  
艾伦握住利威尔的手，还是觉得不可能，幻境的结界又不是虚设，他一定还会被攻击，悬着一丝心，他最终还是选择相信利威尔，把对方温度偏高的掌心拽的更紧，艾伦屏住呼吸。  
与他所想的不同，利威尔并没有把手掌放在石壁上，他只是伸出手指碰了一下石壁，下一秒他们周围便升起一团气流，周围的景象颠倒起来，被一片淡紫色的雾气包围，待雾气散去，他们已不在崖洞里。  
他们站在一片绿草地上，周围是参天的古树，暖阳从古树的枝叶中倾泻而下。  
已是幻境。  
“走了。”利威尔收回手，也没看他一眼，便迈步向前走去。  
“这还是很奇怪，”憋了一阵，艾伦依旧压抑不住心头的疑惑，“幻境又不认主，哪怕我是您带进来的，它也应该会攻击我的精神，怎么会就这么放我进来。”  
利威尔脚步顿住，“你一点也没感觉到攻击？”  
“没有。”艾伦很干脆地点点头，望向利威尔的目光多了一分敬意，“您真厉害。”  
利威尔似乎没想到他会说这么一句话，也不理他，继续向前走去。  
“利威尔？”艾伦跟在他身后叫他。  
“小子，你以为自己很弱吗。”他身前的人背对着他，咬着牙的声音传过来，艾伦不解，盯着对方的发带。  
“你没感觉到攻击，”被男孩盯得不自在，对方无奈地解释，“是因为你的意志太坚定，这狗屁攻击影响不到你。”  
“我伸手不是要拽你进来，”怕他不明白，对方又补充道，“是怕你走丢。”  
从一开始利威尔就不曾怀疑过艾伦可以进入幻境这件事。他下山的这一路都觉得比平时吵些，是因为虽然他闭塞了双耳好让那几个侍从可以随意讲话，可这小子的话语总是能穿过他的屏障传进他耳朵里，唯一的可能，是这孩子的意念比他还要强大，就是这么一个意志穿透力惊人的孩子，不仅丝毫没发现自身天赋，一路上还净是问些蠢问题。  
他想起那天晚上他坐到那孩子桌前时，那张青涩未褪的脸上意外地有些可爱的吃瘪神情，决定不把自己可以听到他讲话这件事告诉艾伦。  
他们行至一条悬空小路，小路悬于深谷之上，谷中满是奇花异草，这深谷中却没有雾气，反而畅通透亮，这片小天地没有太阳，却有数丈金光直射而下，直通入谷底，自深谷中，传来花香鸟语。  
“把你的内力外放，”利威尔对他身后的艾伦说道，“给我堵上耳朵。”  
他们走过幽谷，便见到一座金山，一方剑池，利威尔看也不看，从这两个地方走过，前方是一片药田。他停下脚步，盯着这片药田看了看，挥了挥衣袖，把药田边缘的那亩药草拢进衣袖里，继续向前走去。  
前方的道路更加崎岖，他示意艾伦跟紧。  
风雷乍起，暴雪来袭，利威尔从袖中掏出个小东西向地上一掷，便有一道防护屏障将他和艾伦包裹起来，随着他们的前行而移动，将风雪都挡在外面。  
他们前方是挥舞着袭来的藤蔓，藤蔓破空带来刺耳的尖叫，它们被这防护屏障挡在了外面。  
藤蔓之后是一片兽群。  
他们就这么撑着罩一路向前。  
一路上艾伦都在观察利威尔的袖子，自那一亩的药草被收进袖中之后，艾伦便明白这件广袖白衣也是一件神器，他看着对方从袖子里掏出小珠都有如此威力，就更加好奇这个袖子里都藏了什么东西。  
正想着，他们停了下来。  
这里的天空中是一片夜色，他们立在松软的草地之上，周身空旷，只有祥云状的一根石柱，石柱的顶部，祥云的云面，是一方石台。面前已没有道路，反而是一层透明的屏障，又像是一方水帘，隐隐有水波荡漾。  
这里是幻境的尽头，幻境的日月星辰之变都由这里掌控。  
“到了。”利威尔看着那方石台，轻声说道。  
这是他早就该来的地方，幻境的尽头。  
他轻点脚尖，正准备跃上石台，就看艾伦带着几分嗔怪地望向他。  
“不是说了同行的吗！”  
这问话让利威尔有些纳闷，他想说这不是一路带你过来了，也没把你晾着，顺着艾伦紧盯的方向一看，才想起来这石台着实太高，若是普通习武之人，要爬上去实在得费去一番功夫，这才拽住那男孩的胳膊，跃上石台。  
“那是……”  
听着艾伦的吸气声，利威尔没有回头，也知道他身旁的男孩一定满眼惊愕。他静静地看着帘幕那边的景象。  
“那是一群可怜人。”  
帘幕那边是被海环绕的一座孤岛，岛上耸立着高大厚重的三面环形墙壁。墙外的怪物身躯巨大，却是人的形态，浑浑噩噩地游荡着，撞开墙体，走进墙内，捏起墙内如蝼蚁般的人，送入口中。  
艾伦看着那片可怖的景象，胃中一阵绞痛，他跪到石台上，恶心感不断上涌。“那些怪物是……”  
“他们也是人类。”利威尔垂下眼。  
这里的景象他五年前便见过，那时玛利亚她们带他来到幻境的尽头，要他在这方石台上祈祷。她们告诉他，雪涧派神赐的力量来源于对世间的宽恕，这片幻境是她们所打造，而利威尔现在的力量只是她们的延续，作为真正的门派继承人，只有他完成自己的祈祷，他才能真正拥有自己的力量。  
她们告诉他，他身上的杀孽太重，他之前脸上的纹路便是孽障的具象化，但他都是无心之失，故而无垢泉水可以洗去。  
他不知他刚刚出生如何积得业障，但他站在这里，便觉得自己恍惚间已然明白。  
五年前他没能完成祈祷，他感到幻境那边在扯着他，在拼命地呼唤他穿过那道屏障，那道一旦接触便会粉身碎骨的屏障。他那年在石台上看了几眼便回到了雪岭，直到此次下山才再次踏入幻境，他需要找人同行，本想着这个意志坚定的男孩有可能在出乱子时把他唤醒，哪知道对方受这幻境那边的虚像影响也如此厉害。  
“艾伦，你下去吧。”  
“可是——”  
“我把事情办完之后，会下去找你。”利威尔说完，便挥动袖子，将艾伦送下石台，任对方说什么他都不理。  
他又向幻境那边的景象忘了一眼，便在石台上盘膝而坐，阖上双目，并拢双手。  
艾伦被利威尔掀起的风带下石台后，他怎么劝对方都不再理他。想着刚刚在石台上方看到的可怖景象，他心中隐隐泛起不安，焦急地绕着石台踱步，又想到对方的实力，这世上已经基本没有什么能伤到对方，这才感到些许心安，他又等了会儿，石台上方还没有动静，艾伦走到石柱脚处，曲腿坐下，靠着石柱等待。  
可他着实等了太久。  
那被他压下去的不安又泛了上来，在临界处起起落落，直到他被一样东西砸中了脑袋。他第一反应是幻境出了什么变化，把那东西捏到手里一看，是一把白页黑柄折扇，是利威尔的那把扇子。  
那积攒的不安在这一刻爆发出来，他急切地冲着石台呼喊利威尔的名字，却是喊了好几声都没反应。  
糟了。  
艾伦立刻攀上石柱，他没有神力，只能用上功夫努力攀爬，这石柱的高度有如小山，他一边攀爬一边呼喊着利威尔的名字，期盼着能听到一点响动也好。他一直没收到回应，越是接近石台，那不安感就越是强烈。  
待他终于爬上石台，汗水已经浸透他厚重的衣衫，他晃了晃，立刻向石台中央的人跑去。  
利威尔仍保持盘膝而坐的姿势，脊背却已不再挺直，他的上身向着膝盖前倾，双手依然合拢，双眼紧闭，额前满是冷汗。  
艾伦在他身边跪下，抓住他的肩膀摇晃，喊他的名字。  
利威尔没有反应，他的身体好似不是自己的，绵软地随着艾伦推来拽去，就像一团死物。  
“利威尔！”  
艾伦把他搂进怀里，让他的头靠在自己肩膀上，叫他的名字。  
艾伦听见自己的呼唤声，听见呼吸声，听见他的心脏剧烈撞击肋骨的声响，石台上方的空气带着幻象的迷影向他袭来，弄得他想吐，他都不管，只是一遍一遍叫着怀中人的名字，从踏上石台的这一刻，他就感到屏障那边的景象在疯狂的拉扯着他，可他没有看上一眼，他的眼里，只有一个人。  
“利威尔，醒醒。”  
“利威尔，醒醒。”  
“醒醒。”  
在他看不到的地方，利威尔突然睁开眼睛，双眼中是一片冷寂的肃杀，“把刀递给我。”  
“您醒了！”艾伦还未来得及松口气，心又提了起来，“您在说什么？”  
“妈的我说把刀递给我！”  
他听到的声音压抑着怒火，他感到他搂着的人在发抖，他立刻抓住利威尔的肩膀把他扳过来，他从未在那双眼神里见过这样的情绪，那是一片空荡荡的，绝望的杀意，他对上那双眼的一瞬间，以为自己看见了坟墓。  
这不是他认识的利威尔。  
这个人的意识显然还停留在幻境那边。  
“您清醒一点！”他大声喊道，“您根本没带刀！”  
他掐着利威尔的肩膀，“您醒醒！求您醒醒！”  
“我是艾伦！是艾伦！你不认得我了吗？”  
“……艾伦？”  
“是的，是我！我在这里。”  
空荡荡的双眼渐渐聚焦，利威尔看到的，是那男孩快要哭出来的表情。  
“……艾伦。”  
“是我，是我！”那双快要哭出来的翠色眼睛弯了起来，艾伦以一股极大的力道把利威尔按到他的胸膛上，“我在这，您终于醒了。”  
利威尔被他这一举动弄得怔住，他就这么僵在艾伦怀里，听着他有力的心跳，渐渐放松下来。  
“艾伦。”  
“我在。”  
男孩搂着他的手逐渐收紧，他听到男孩冷静了许多的声音。  
“你看到了什么。”  
他问道。  
“你在那边看到了什么。”  
男孩的声音在他的头顶响起，伴着话语，呼吸扫过他的发顶。  
利威尔闭上眼睛。  
你在那边看到了什么？  
我看到了灾难。  
我看到了地狱。  
我看到了——  
“我看到了你。”  
他伸出手，轻轻环住男孩的脊背。  
“我看到了你，艾伦。”  
他的双手抓住男孩的衣物，一点点收紧。  
“只有你。”  
只有你是真实的，  
唯一的，  
可触碰的。  
他听到男孩嗤笑一声，“那边的我，是什么样子的？”  
利威尔抬起头，男孩向他看过来。  
那片碧色的眼里，光辉璀璨，生意盎然。  
“你呀，”利威尔伸手，揉乱了艾伦的头发，“是个小孩子罢了。”  
夜空中亮起了满天的星子，那些星子闪烁着，化作雨点，在男孩的惊叹声中，落入了利威尔的掌心。

利威尔被艾伦扶起来，自他的意识被唤回来后，他便发现自己的力量只怕短时间内用不出。走到石台边缘，望向高耸的石柱，艾伦看向利威尔的袖子。  
他们坐在一片能变大的羽毛上飘了下去。  
他们离开幻境尽头，走到路边，兽群和藤蔓一起失控般地冲上来。  
艾伦看向利威尔的袖子，对方有气无力地翻了个白眼。  
“那种东西玛利亚只给了我两颗。”  
“那另一颗——”  
“被希娜拿走了。”  
艾伦吸了口气，拔出腰间的刀，横在身前。  
“啧，这得怪我，”利威尔平淡的声音从他耳边传来，“我的意识失控打扰了这地方的平衡，这些家伙才疯成这样。”  
“……现在哪里是做自我反省的时候！”艾伦让利威尔坐到地上，他掏出阵符，用刀一挑，支成一个界阵把利威尔互在里面，他知道这阵法和来时的那种比不了，他就这么横刀站在阵前，冷静地，不知疲倦地砍向那些扑过来的藤蔓和野兽。  
他的脚下落了一地棉絮和鲜血。  
他就站在那里，没有退后一步。  
他一直挥着手里的刀，直到从幻境尽头穿来的第一缕朝阳打散这片夜色，他的面前已经再无藤蔓兽群。  
他这才转过身，望着安然无恙的利威尔，汗津津的脸上挤出一个如释重负的笑容。  
他看到阵法已经消失。  
好险。  
他想，  
再多一秒他就要撑不住了。  
他就这么向前栽去，脑袋砸到利威尔的腿上。  
利威尔看着膝上这个伤痕累累的孩子，他昨晚看了他很久，看着这个孩子挡在他面前，一步不退地战斗，看着这孩子手中的刀不停地起落。  
藤蔓和兽群再次出现，向他们扑来。  
——尽管这个孩子并不知道，他争取到的只是片刻的安宁，  
利威尔伸掌辟向空中，  
——可这个孩子争取到了最宝贵的时间。  
那些藤蔓和兽群顷刻间化为尘屑。  
他再未向前方看上一眼，而是低头看着膝上的男孩，伸手覆在男孩的额头上，男孩身上的伤口正在迅速愈合。  
他垂着眼看着男孩的脸，看着那张脸上的汗珠。  
“那边的我，是什么样子的？”  
你呀，  
——你凶狠，就像野兽，  
——你冲动，并且固执，  
——你是不幸的，善良的，  
——你是可爱的，  
——你是特别的，  
艾伦的双眼缓缓睁开，朝阳倾泻进那片碧色里，生意盎然。  
——你是我的。  
利威尔俯下身，轻轻吻了男孩的额头。  
“这是什么？”艾伦带着几分茫然，有点害羞地问道。  
“是祝福。”  
他轻轻捏了捏男孩的耳廓。

六  
他们离开时还是落日西斜，回来时，晌午的日头早已在天上高挂。  
见到利威尔，急得要扑过来的澳路欧被佩特拉拽回去，她倒是克制着没有冲过来，却还是把灼灼的目光投向艾伦。艾伦对上等在原地的一众人询问的目光，显然他们在奇怪为什么去了这么久，他犹豫着要不要把幻境中的事情说出来，正想询问一下利威尔的意见，侧过头去，发现利威尔正看着西边出神。  
利威尔负手看了会儿，便朝西边走去。  
艾伦抬脚要跟，被三笠和埃尔德扯住，叹口气，开始和他们讲起路上的经过。  
利威尔一直向村子西边走去，走过房屋废墟，踏着白雪，来到了村边的一棵枯树旁。  
树下靠着一个小女孩，她抱膝而坐，黑发顺着膝盖杂乱地披散下来，身上的棉衣已有些破损，棉絮暴露在空气中，她此刻抬起头来，祖母绿的瞳仁过了许久才渐渐聚焦。  
利威尔只看了这女孩一眼便知晓她的父母已于几天前去世，他们这户人家是自那次天灾过后西根歇那最后的人家，此刻这小女孩是这个村子里唯一活着的人。  
“西根歇那的绿”，利威尔注视着小女孩的眼睛，轻挥衣袖。  
枝干上的最后一片枯叶旋转而下，轻轻落到小女孩的肩上，叶子的枯黑逐渐褪去，绿色覆盖了这片叶子。小女孩取下树叶，愣愣地看向面前的人。  
“你叫什么名字。”那人问她。  
那双深潭般的眼向她看过来，她只觉得看着这双眼睛，便没有任何东西可以藏匿。  
“乔……乔尼。”  
“乔尼，”利威尔轻念女孩的名字，俯下身来，向她伸出手，“要和我走么。”

终于被围上来的一众人放过，艾伦松了口气，就见到利威尔带着一个小女孩走了过来。  
他眯起眼睛打量着那个小女孩。  
“西根歇那的绿”，他盯着小孩子的那双眼睛。  
没等他问些什么，利威尔轻轻抬起那小女孩的手，在这深冬时节，一片初生的绿叶正被小女孩攥在掌心。  
雪涧派的一众侍从动作整齐地单膝跪地，一拳背后， 一拳横于胸前，恭敬地喊道：“拜见小姑娘。”  
艾伦被这阵势弄得一愣，略一思考也想明白了是怎么回事。他见利威尔沉默不语，跪于地的侍从又不好开口，便俯下身子，冲那小丫头笑道：“还不快拜师。”  
小孩听了他的话，怔怔地望向身边神仙一样的人，笑意在她小小的脸上一点点漾开，“师父在上，请受徒儿一拜。”

佩特拉在给小丫头补衣服，利威尔站在一旁看了会儿，向艾伦招手，两个人走到远处几步。  
“现在你可以问了。”利威尔向艾伦扬起下巴。  
艾伦只是笑着看着他，不说话。  
“臭小子别给我装，”利威尔皱眉，“‘西根歇那的绿’自古同根，她应该是你的族人。”  
艾伦便也不再装傻，顺着他的话点头。  
“她还小，不用断缘，去吧。”  
听到这句话，艾伦的双眼亮了起来，转过身，快步向那小丫头走去。  
利威尔见到艾伦蹲在小女孩身边和她说着什么，小女孩扑进他怀里蹭了蹭，再钻出头来时眼圈都红了，艾伦就摸摸她的头，又和她说话，过了会儿两个人就眉开眼笑。  
他等了挺久，佩特拉把补好的衣服给小丫头穿好，艾伦这才走了回来。  
“我……知道她是哪一脉的小孩了，”艾伦浅笑，笑着笑着就有几分难为情，“按辈分……她得叫我干爹。”  
利威尔朝天翻了个白眼。  
自己都还是个毛头小子的干爹。

这一行人决定先回少林寺。  
“把你那表情收起来，”利威尔伸出扇子拍在艾伦头上——男孩正一脸“我知道你就是太善良”的表情望着他，“我向那老头把你们几个借出来，总得给他还回去。”  
多了一个小丫头，他们这一行人老老实实地赶路，那丫头不累的时候就一起走着，要是累了，侍从中就会有人陪小丫头到马车厢里说话。  
艾伦问了利威尔一个他忍了好久的问题，他们明明有两匹马两辆车，为什么这来回两趟一定要走着。  
“……那两匹马不听别人的话。”言下之意就是除了他这里没有一个人能骑马赶车。  
“小姑娘，”佩特拉一边走，一边弯腰和小孩子说话，“请问您的名字是？”  
“乔尼。”小丫头十分喜欢这个给自己补衣服的人，回答得十分爽快。  
“好名字，”伊莎贝尔拍掌，“这名字我喜欢。”  
“小姑娘——”  
“请你们别总叫我小姑娘啦，我有名字，可以叫名字呀。”这几个人不叫她的名字，又总是一副毕恭毕敬的态度，弄得乔尼非常不自在。  
……这是规矩啊。  
佩特拉愣了愣，向利威尔征求意见。  
“……听她的。”  
乔尼很快就和侍从们以及艾伦他们混熟了。每天这几个人都轮番陪她说话，她最喜欢伊莎贝尔和艾伦。她和艾伦熟了之后连干爹也不叫了，直接叫爹，黏在艾伦身边听着他讲以前练功的趣事。  
“爹，”乔尼拽着艾伦衣角，等艾伦弯下腰来之后和他耳语道：“我师父是不是……特别不好相处。”  
每当这小豆芽似的丫头叫自己爹的时候艾伦就觉得自己在犯罪，一想到自己还是个弱冠都没到的毛头小子就觉得伴着小丫头的叫唤声自己背上压了一座大山，这就使他在面对乔尼的时候，基本上这丫头说啥做啥，问啥答啥，听到小丫头这个问题倒是噗嗤一声笑了，“你师父啊，他就是看着凶，”他伸手揉了揉小丫头的头发，“他会是最好的师父。”  
“那他这几天都不理我……”  
“你们在一块儿生活的时间还长着呢，他肯定会放你在这几天里和我们多待着啦。”  
路途走到一半的时候，利威尔曾经把艾伦叫过去，板起脸来教训道，“你别什么事都顺着那丫头，都给她宠坏了。”  
“她回去跟着你练功会累哭的，”艾伦说着，弯起眼睛望着不远处的乔尼，“我当然得趁这个时候好好宠她。”

这怕是她最后一次单独和他相处。  
三笠看了一眼坐在自己身旁的表兄，月光打在对方身上，把他整个人都描摹的孤冷起来。  
三笠低下头。  
她从小就不知道该如何和利威尔说话，尽管她那时不怕他，总是跟在他后面跑，抑制不住地想亲近他，可他瘦小的哥哥的那双刀片一样的瞳仁里，总是会含着冷厉的光，就算他面对妹妹时态度还算温和，她也想不出如何说话，他们小时候生活在一间宅子里，却又不在一个世界里。  
她一直记得那双眼睛，这让她观察了那位“姑娘”好久，直到那天夜里对方主动找到她，才敢确定这真的是多难前离开的哥哥。  
这不会和他找话说的毛病到现在都没变。  
“明日大概就能赶到少林寺。”她开口，便再不知道该说什么。哪一句话都说不出口。  
他身边的人转过头来看向她，细细端详她的侧脸。  
“还有五年，雪岭山角下的‘朱砂’便开了，正适合做胭脂。”  
她听不懂这话里的意思，抬头要问，见到利威尔轻轻拉过她的一只手，在手背上浅浅地吹了口气。  
“这是什么？”  
“是祝福，傻丫头。”  
她听见那泉水般的嗓音说道，深潭般的眼里盈着一丝暖意。

乔尼难得地走在利威尔身边，也难得地低着头，就这么把自己闷了一个时辰。  
“喂，小丫头，你怎么了。”最终利威尔还是忍不住问道。  
“……我今天就要和我爹分开了——”  
“啧，是你干爹。”  
“是，”小家伙点头，“我今天就要和我干爹分开了……我舍不得。”  
“舍不得你跟着他去寺里。”  
“我走了谁陪着师父，而且伊莎贝尔姐姐说少林寺不收女孩子，佩特拉姐姐说雪岭神迹不能改的。”  
“蠢丫头你还真去问——”  
“爹！”乔尼立马跑开，“我觉得我师父要打我。”  
谁他娘的要打你。  
利威尔抬头望天。  
他怎么就选了这么蠢的一个丫头。

他们的马车停在了少林寺的山下。  
“再见，乔尼。”艾伦拍了拍小丫头的脑袋，直起身来望着利威尔，忧伤地说道，“我会想念你的。”  
基斯方丈只觉得这气氛着实诡异，他那毛手毛脚的俗家弟子连敬称都不加，他闭上眼默念了句佛经。  
利威尔审视着艾伦，扬了扬眉毛，“我想你似乎搞错了，小子。”  
他对上男孩疑惑的目光，说道，“这些人里，只有你和这小丫头有缘，便是和雪岭有缘，你至少还有几年的时间可以进出雪岭。”  
他伸出手指，在艾伦的额头上轻点了一下，艾伦感到就像有人在身上浇了一瓢水。  
“通行符，有了这个那混蛋就会放你进来。”  
他躲过艾伦的拥抱，终于搭理了被晾在一旁好久的基斯方丈。  
“你这几个小家伙还不错，”他展开手中的扇子，“我可以帮你们少林寺做件事。”  
艾伦赶在基斯方丈前帮他开口。  
“有个叫‘野兽神侯’的家伙窃走了《地下宝典》的上卷。”

韩吉正靠着院墙半眯着眼睛打盹，打了个哈欠的功夫，她瞪大了眼睛，拍拍衣服站起身，张大了嘴看着利威尔牵着白马带着佩特拉他们走了回来。  
“……真稀奇，”韩吉摸了摸小马的头，“你居然没骑着我的宝贝们飞回来。”  
她十几天没见到两匹小马，此刻抱着小马的脖子蹭了又蹭，冲着两匹马一个人在那喋喋不休。  
“喂。”  
她依旧搂着马，就差在那马脸上亲一口。  
“这个坏蛋又怎么你了，我的比恩，你都瘦了，是带着你跳山还是把你扔湖里刷马……”  
“喂。”  
“你别难过比恩我会找时间给你出气，你等我把他裙子扒下来给你缝到马鞍上……”  
利威尔不耐烦地挥了挥袖子。  
还在说话的韩吉被药草糊了一脸，还没等她把嘴里的吐掉，就被铺天盖地的药草砸得头晕眼花，她揉着脑袋钻出来，瞠目结舌地看着这一堆药草。  
“你……你这是搬过来多少。”  
“一亩。”  
“你把那一整亩都搬过来了？！完了完了……以后去幻境的人做鬼都会找我拼命。”  
“又不关我的事，给你带就不错了。”  
“不错个屁！你照着我脸扔，我让你带的要是毒草我都见阎王去了……”韩吉话头止住，她盯着人群中小豆芽似的小女孩，深深地望了利威尔一眼。  
“你下山这几天神符有显示，我就看见全山的那些女的还有守山的这几个壮汉都在那儿拜……但是利威尔‘姑娘’，我真没想到你想找一个小豆芽玩养成……嗷！”  
她被从后脑袭来的扇子拍中，一下咬到了舌头。

“《地下宝典》找回来了。”爱尔敏在艾伦身边坐下。  
“嗯？”艾伦眨眼，“我怎么不知道，而且利威尔什么时候来的寺里？”  
“他没来寺里，我刚才有事出门看到的。”爱尔敏补充到。  
他那时正见到他印象中还算得上端庄的掌门‘姑娘’甩了袖子，把《地下宝典》砸到基斯方丈的脑袋上。  
“……施主你不要焦躁，”基斯方丈把砖头似的《地下宝典》收起来，“那‘野兽神侯’——”  
“娘的别再跟我提那下流货。”  
基斯感到对方暴起的杀意，“……你把他杀了？”  
“我把他废了。”  
“……你要不去见见小艾伦？”  
“老子要回去洗澡。”利威尔黑着脸丢下一句，扯过比恩的缰绳跳下山去。  
回忆了一下刚才的情景，“下流货”三个字让爱尔敏想到了许多不可名言的东西，他盯着艾伦所坐的石凳，为了防止艾伦把这凳子劈了，他决定永远也不把他听到的对话告诉艾伦。

 

七  
艾伦骑马到雪岭山下时，澳路欧他们三个正和法兰一起喝酒。艾伦看了看这几个豪迈地蹲在山脚下的人，有点发懵，“前辈们这是在——？”  
“守山啊。”  
他这才知道门外侍从真的是门外，不是宫门外侍从，是山门外侍从。  
不过这守山的方式……  
“你以为有不怕死的敢闯山吗？”  
“小艾伦你是来找姑娘的吧，他在山上，你加油。”  
韩吉正抱着根药草打瞌睡，哈喇子正要流到草药上面时被碰撞声惊醒，她走出屋子，正好见到一个男孩连同他的马被雪岭的结界弹开，滚到地上。  
韩吉咳嗽了一声走到那男孩面前，“你要是来祈福的，这结界不会拦你；要是来寻仇的就滚回去，山上住着的这是阎王老子；来求亲的也滚回去，我家姑娘是男的。”  
“……您在念叨什么呢，”艾伦哑然失笑，爬起来整理好行装，“我是来见利威尔……嗯，掌门的。”  
“呦你行啊小子，”韩吉斜着眼睛说，“连他名字都知道，你和那家伙什么关系。”  
这个问题可真是把艾伦难住，他想了又想也说不出个形容来，最后挠挠头，说道，“嗯……我是他小徒弟的干爹。”  
韩吉张大嘴巴，“呦我的天……小姑娘的干爹……未来雪岭姑娘的干爹……雪岭山的山爹，嘿小山神你好。”  
男孩被他的思路惊到，一时间说不出话来。  
“你身上确实有那家伙给的通行符，”韩吉眯起眼睛打量着艾伦，伸手清除了结界，撑着下巴问他，“小干爹你是来找他唠嗑的？”  
……小干爹是个什么鬼叫法……  
“不过他那人脾气不太好，”韩吉拍拍艾伦的肩膀，“你记着，被踢下台阶的话千万别脸着地，别跟奈尔那家伙似的。”  
韩吉本以为这小子很快会被利威尔赶下来，令她惊讶的是，艾伦回来时带着春光满面的笑容。更令他惊讶的是，这小干爹每年都来那么一两次，成了雪岭的常客。

“我和你说过，你从那口温泉里出来要给我把头发擦干净”利威尔将布面扣到乔尼的头上。  
“知道了师父……”小家伙把挡住脸的布片掀下来，开始擦头发，“您这管法就像是我娘一样——哎？师父，您给我的是我爹拿来的布——”  
“你干爹。”  
“是是是……我干爹。”

“你倒是说，你在不满什么。”利威尔倒提扇子，敲着桌面。  
他面前的人从进到屋子里就带着一股阴郁之气，话倒是也说，点头也点的乖巧，就是这笑容半天舒展不出一个完整的。  
“虽然本来就不该抱很大期望，可是我给你写的信……你当真一封都没回，我还是有些失落。”  
“什么信？”利威尔怔了一下，接着想起什么来，掐了掐眉心，“你往雪岭写信没用，除了其他门派掌门的加急信韩吉有时会拿给我看，剩下的都会被她喂马。”  
——那就是说利威尔并不是故意不回信。  
这么想着艾伦舒展了他今天的第一个笑容。  
利威尔被那笑容晃了眼。  
“你下次上山，给我带些东西。”  
“嗯？”艾伦示意他继续。  
利威尔别过眼，“给我拿一筐梨，还有一袋你赶路用的那种干粮。”

乌黑面的小锅坐在炉火上，广袖中伸出白净的手掌，扭转腕子，轻轻扇着手中的小团扇，那人静静地跪坐在一旁等着，放下扇子，在身旁的小桌上放了小小的搪瓷勺和搪瓷碗。  
梨汤的香气缓缓在房间内弥散。  
贴墙倒立的小女孩吸了吸鼻子。“师父，那梨汤您能不能让我喝一口。”  
她本就饿了，倒立的也久，闻着这香气双臂就要发软，赶忙咬牙继续撑着。  
利威尔看了一眼还剩下数炷香的香炉。“撑不到香燃尽就不准喝。”  
乔尼皱了皱鼻子，这倒立的时间实在太长，她已经能从那一香炉的烟烧得满满当当撑到烧得只剩几根，还是没赶得上利威尔的要求。  
她练倒立以来，利威尔每天都取一只梨熬汤，专门在她眼前熬，馋着她，只要她完不成任务，就真的一口都不给她留。  
这段日子里，乔尼眼睁睁地看着她心心念念的梨汤——她爹拿来的梨熬成的梨汤，被众人分食。她这些天里看到伊莎贝尔喝了四次，佩特拉喝了五次，还有几次梨汤被利威尔差人送到山下那几个守山人那里，他还给过韩吉一碗，最后实在没人送了，竟然带了两碗给那两匹马。乔尼每天盯着那筐梨咬牙，练功进步地突飞猛进，却还是差那么一点儿，而且——  
“师父，这是我爹拿来的最后一个梨了。”  
利威尔已经懒得纠正她的称呼。  
“我给你的干粮也是你爹带来的。”  
“可这梨汤是您熬的呀……而且干粮吃太久了都要吃吐了。”  
“你不练完就没得商量。”  
……  
乔尼昏过去之前只记得他看到香炉里的最后一炷香刚刚燃尽，她正想着终于可以喝汤了，希望师父没有倒掉，便失去了意识，她做梦都是她抱着一个大鸭梨在那儿傻笑，咬着牙睁开眼睛，艾伦正坐在她身边，手指捻着下巴，笑着望着她。  
“爹？！”乔尼又惊又喜，挣扎着就要坐起来。  
“咳……干爹。”艾伦被她的话呛到，把她按回被子里。  
“奥，干爹。”乔尼点点头，望向桌子上的空碗，眼泪都蓄到了眼眶里。  
“我给你带了一筐梨，”艾伦突然和她说道，“你师父去熬汤了。”

自利威尔回到雪岭已经四年过去了。今年便是艾伦的弱冠之年，男孩已经变成了青年。  
他看着他在这几年里，面庞褪去青涩，骨骼生的硬朗，眼神也愈发迷人。  
这个长大了的孩子，今天和他坐在一起，两人之间的气氛却有些严肃。  
“你这次下山，就不在少林了，以后就好好过你的日子，别再过来了。”  
利威尔手里颠着艾伦最后一次拿来的梨，望着他一柜子的白袍红裙。  
“我想我确实不能来了，”艾伦叹口气，“你当年给我种通行符的时候，怕是就算好了时间，今年一过，我就进不来了。”  
利威尔停了手上的动作，那梨子被他攥在手里。他想他终于还是要和这青年分开，和这个曾把他从意识涣散的边缘拉过来的，可贵的青年分开。  
“所以，你卸任之后可以离开雪岭吗？”  
似乎和他设想的不一样，他听到青年问了他什么，他有几分茫然地看过去。  
“乔尼继任掌门之后，你有什么打算呢？”  
艾伦问他。  
“啊……大概会下山云游。”  
“我等你，”艾伦毫不犹豫地说道，“我在山下接你，我和你一起去。”  
他就这么直直地看过来，看得利威尔有些发怔。  
“……傻子。”利威尔轻笑，“那时候我都是老妖怪了。”  
“不是老妖怪，”艾伦握住他的手，眼中含着一捧明亮的笑意。  
“是老神仙。”  
他闭上眼，吻在利威尔的唇上。  
“……这是什么？”他问。  
艾伦在他耳边说道，  
“是承诺。”  
艾伦辞别了乔尼，辞别了利威尔，走过院子，走出雪岭天宫。  
他第一次发现，雪岭的山顶的通道这么长。  
连绵的台阶从天宫门口一直铺到韩吉所在小药屋。  
他迈开脚，沿着这条漫长的石阶，一步，一步，走下去。  
利威尔站在雪岭天宫的宫门外，望着艾伦离去的方向，挥动右袖，手中的折扇指向天空。  
艾伦走在石阶上，他感肩头落下了雪花。  
整个雪岭都落下了雪。  
艾伦低头笑笑，他没有回头，继续向前走去。  
这是祝福之雪，驱百毒。  
沿途的弟子向他弯腰行礼，直到他走出雪岭山顶，走到那片结界尽头。  
韩吉舀了一瓢水，泼在他身上。  
无垢泉水，驱百病。  
艾伦谢过，继续向前走去。  
他一步一步走下山。  
再也没有回头。

八  
有些事情是艾伦在回到俗世之后怎么也没想到的。  
第一件事，就是他瞠目结舌地看到“野兽神侯”住在自己家的宅子里。  
“……这究竟是怎么回事？”艾伦盯着坐在椅子上那人，一阵火起，拍着桌子问道，“你要真是我哥，抢什么少林寺的宝典。”  
他这火发的突然，吉克被他问得一愣，呆了下，也发了火，“我怎么知道我老爹都那么老了还能再娶，老子在外面闯时你也就是个豆子，我上哪认识你！”  
吉克在十岁那年就离家出走，到江湖上闯荡，他走得干脆，当真再没回来过，根本不知道府尹大人续弦，更不可能见过艾伦。  
混出了个“野兽神侯”名号的吉克下一步就到他弟弟练功的少林寺抢走了宝典。  
提到这里吉克就更生气，看向艾伦的眼光满是怒火，摸着自己脸上的一条长疤，“你就这么稀罕那个谁？那可是你哥的仇人。”  
艾伦翻了个白眼，“那是你活该。”  
那年，放话出去要帮少林寺一个忙的利威尔沿着韩吉的情报网找到“野兽神侯”的老窝，一脚踢翻那个什么神侯的洞门。  
吉克只听得一声轰响，抬眼就见到一位白衣广袖罩红裙的姑娘站在门口，身段那叫一个苗条，生的那叫一个漂亮，他把那姑娘上上下下一寸寸地看了个遍，吹了个口哨，笑道：“呦，小妞，你也来找那本破书？”  
他只来得及看到那姑娘动了，快得都有了残影，下一秒一把扇子就照着他的面门砸来，直砸得他两眼一黑，再醒来时，筋骨像被拆了一遍， 武功给人废得干干净净，手下小弟一个不剩，老巢也给人拆得粉碎，只留他一个人在风中发抖。  
能活着逃回家里吉克一直认为是个奇迹。  
操，那个妖婆！  
每次看到镜子里的那道长疤，吉克都会骂道。好在他虽然武功被废了，到底是个绝顶聪明的，苦读了几年考了个探花让皇帝给了个官儿，又不知道是哪个瞎了眼的小姐就爱他脸上那道威风的伤疤，吉克也没想到在他称霸武林的梦破灭地连渣渣都不剩后，还能有这么一天，官场情场都得意，得亏命根子没被废，现在他再过几个月就抱娃了，这才不骂人家妖婆，他甚至纳闷地想难道这人还算恩人？  
就在他想这个问题的时候他老弟弟给了他一个大打击。  
艾伦祝贺他将得贵子之后恭敬地表示，添香续火这种大事就交给兄长这种不会武功的大人物，小弟我解甲归田之后可是要云游四方的。吉克看着艾伦的笑觉得一阵瘆的慌，一问才知道他弟弟想跟那个把他废了的臭婆娘私奔。  
“你就那么喜欢那个……小娘子？”想起一人风中颤抖的情形吉克张口就想骂小贱人，对上艾伦凶狠瞪大的一双眼睛才及时改口。  
艾伦用关爱傻子的眼神看着他。  
“他是男的。”  
——操那小妖精居然是男的老子怎么不知道……哦我根本没听到他说话。  
“厄，你就那么喜欢那个……小相公？”  
他家傻弟弟开始捣蒜似的点头。  
“那，”吉克摸摸下巴，“你俩私奔之后能不能少回家……要不尽量不回？”他怕那小公子记仇，别见到他之后真的一脚废了他的命根子。  
他家老弟弟在他痛哭流涕地恳求下点了头。

第二件艾伦没想到的事，是寺里那匹马居然把三笠拐到手了。  
三笠出嫁前的那晚，她静静地在窗前坐了许久。  
这时小丫鬟气喘吁吁地跑过来。  
“小姐，刚才有一辆白马拉的白马车从门前过，把这个放在门口就走了。”  
三笠接过丫鬟手中的东西。  
那是个小巧的木盒。  
里面静静地躺着一把精致的雕花木梳和一盒胭脂。  
上好的胭脂，由雪岭山五年一开的“朱砂”花瓣制成。

雪涧派内做事的弟子不能嫁人，获得掌门批准离派的弟子却可以婚配，并不会从弟子中除名，受雪岭庇佑，武林依旧没人敢来寻仇。  
佩特拉离了雪岭山顶，到山下和澳路欧盖了一间小房。  
他们盖起房子那年，韩吉救了一个老实人，那人叫莫布里特，无亲无靠，救醒后便一直跟着韩吉收拾药房，研制毒药医药。  
韩吉的药房和佩特拉的小房正是对面，串来串去，莫布里特有时会帮着守山，佩特拉偶尔会去韩吉的药房帮忙。  
利威尔和乔尼去过一次韩吉的小药房，回雪岭天宫的路上，利威尔让乔尼在继任后留意一下“朱砂”的花期，做盒胭脂给韩吉送去。

埃尔文最优秀御林军侍卫再次向他提出解甲归田，埃尔文皇帝安抚性地拍了拍他年轻的侍卫，“再等两年，艾伦，我想雪岭姑娘还不会这时候就下山。”  
这是他第一次当面戳破侍卫的心思，他的侍卫红了脸。“陛下，您怎么——”  
“我当然知道，”埃尔文叹了口气，“我和你第一次闲聊，聊的就是他。”

乔尼成人那年，利威尔说会满足她一个要求。  
——我想见我爹。  
利威尔想了想，真的给艾伦写了封信。  
几日后被特别叮嘱过的韩吉把回信送到他手里。  
“他被皇帝带出去了，来不了，”利威尔靠在门边，“喂，你别露出这副表情，”他皱眉，走到乔尼身边，“他给你带了这个。”  
他从袖中取出一根漂亮的红玉发簪。

九  
他的小姑娘出落的端庄清丽，只是有时着急了会和他一样骑马跳山。  
利威尔为乔尼细细地梳好发髻，授予她掌门印。  
他回到自己的小院，打开了三仙女留给他的最后一个匣子。  
那是一套藏青色锦面男装，一柄长刀，一把匕首。  
他脱下掌门服，穿上男装，重新扎了头发，收好匕首，配上长刀。  
他走出雪岭天宫，走上那条石阶路。  
下山的路。  
乔尼跪在雪岭天宫门前的石台上，朝着他离去的方向，行稽首礼。  
利威尔沿着石阶，一步，一步，走下去。  
他每走下一步石阶，石阶旁的雪岭弟子便跪下来行礼，久久不起。  
他一步一步走下去，雪岭山道上的弟子便随着他跪了一路。  
雪花自天空飘落，落在他的身上，落在雪岭的山道上。  
这是祝福之雪。  
他一直走到结界处，一步都没有回头。  
韩吉释然地笑着，舀起一捧无垢泉水，细细地洒在他的身上。  
他走过韩吉的药房，走过佩特拉和澳路欧的小屋。  
他一直走。  
走了很久。  
走到了山脚。  
忽而，他听到一阵马蹄声。  
他定睛看去。  
他昔日的男孩策马而来，已是这般英俊。  
他就这么愣在原地，看着那黑马墨衣，在这布雪的道路上飞驰而来。  
马上的青年向他伸出手，含着笑意的那片绿中，生意盎然。  
“上马吧，老神仙。”  
有力的手臂抓住他的手，待他回过神来，已经稳稳地坐在马上，面前，是青年宽阔的脊背，和雪后放晴的大道。  
“艾伦。”  
他闭上眼，靠到青年背上，伸出双臂，环住青年的腰。  
青年笑了，  
“我在。”

【完】


End file.
